A World I Can Not See
by kitcat12
Summary: A blind woman is on her way to her teaching job when she is thrust into Middle Earth at the start of the journey. Will she help or hinder the company? Dwalin?OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I do not own The Hobbit, it belongs to J.r.r. Tolkien and Newline Cinema.

Angie Evans smiled as she walked. The only sound accompanying her was the scraping of her cane as she moved it back and forth on the sidewalk. She was on her way to the high school where she taught choir. She stopped to take a sip of coffee and adjust the purse on her shoulders.

Angie clapped her hands over her ears as a motorcycle passed her. She stooped to pick up her cane that clattered to the sidewalk.

"I guess I'll have to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge," she said as she picked up the coffee cup.

"It was getting cold anyway and I hate cold coffee." By now, she was standing at the street corner, waiting for the traffic to pass. Once she was sure that it was quiet, she crossed the street at a sprint. She hated crossing them for fear that a car would cross in front of her and hit her.

After awhile, she began to notice something different. She felt the crunch of grass under her feet, there was no sound of cars, and it was night time.

She began to hear voices as she walked on. Fear began to settle in her stomach.

She froze as she heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Who are you and what brings you to this campsite?" Asked a voice.

"My name is Angie Evans and I think I am lost."

"I've never heard of such a name, where do you come from?" The man asked her.

"I'm from Beacon New York" said Angie.

"I've never heard of this Beacon New York. I suggest you start telling the truth." Angie was really scared now. She didn't know who these people were and what they were playing at.

"You know, New York, one of the states of The United States of America, planet earth."

"I have never heard of such foolishness, where are you really from" The man's voice grew cold with anger.

"How can you not know about America? Who are you and where are you from?" Angie asked. She nearly let out a scream when she felt a cold blade at her neck.

"I'll ask you one more time, where are you from? What is that stick?"

"Please, you wouldn't hurt a blind woman would you?" Angie asked, pulling out her wallet.

"I've got money; you can have all of it if you please just let me go. This stick warns me when an object is in my path." She took a step forward, her cane bumping the man's boot.

'You are outside of the shire, in Middle Earth" said the man. Angie was relieved when the sword was removed.

"My name is Gandalf the Gray. Would you please tell me how came you to be here?" he asked.

Gandalf listened as the woman told her story.

"It kind of makes since that I am in a different world, there is grass instead of sidewalk, I don't hear any cars, the air smells a lot cleaner, and it was morning where I came from and it is night time here. Could you let me sit down while I think this over?" The woman asked him.

"Come and sit by the fire." Gandalf said, leading her over.

"They won't hurt me will they?" Angie asked.

"No my lady, they will not. I apologize for hurting you, we may be outside of the shire, but you can never be too careful, I'll need to talk to the leader of this company about your situation." When he was sure that she was at ease, he left to tell Thorin of the new situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorin listened to Gandalf's tale. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Does she have anything that she can show us to back up her claim?" Thorin asked the wizard.

"Let me call her and we shall see," said Gandalf. Angie was still sitting where Gandalf left her. The wizard led her back to where Thorin was waiting.

The dwarf listened as Gandalf reassured the woman that she wouldn't come to harm.

"I would like you to meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company." Angie held out her hand for Thorin to take. He grew confused when she began to shake it up and down.

"It's a greeting from my world." Thorin repeated the motion.

"You must work really hard; your hands are rough and have burns on them."

"I've been working in forges for a long time," Thorin said.

"Do you have anything to show that will back up your claim that you are from another world?" Angie nodded her head and dug through her purse.

"{I need a piece of paper," she said. Thorin handed her a sheet and resumed watching her. She pulled out a leather bag and opened it.

She took out a strange looking object that had strange holes on it. She then pulled out a small object that was wooden on one end and was pointy on the other.

"Is there a rock I can use as a table?" Angie asked the dwarf.

"Yes, if you turn to your right." Angie found the rock and placed the long object on it. She opened it up and placed the paper on it. She then poked it with the four pens and shut it.

"This is called a slate and stylus," she said.

"Blind people use it to write with."

"If you cannot see, how can you write?" Thorin asked her.

"It's called Braille." She said.

"There are six dots and each combination of dots can make a letter or a word." Thorin watched as she began writing. He was startled as a popping noise issued when she wrote a letter.

She took out the piece of paper. Thorin took it.

"I can't feel anything," Thorin said, handing the paper to her.

"What does it say?"

"It has your name on it." Thorin nodded at the wizard.

"I think that for now, you will have to accompany us," said Thorin.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll talk to my men about this new development." Thorin led her to a secluded spot where she could sleep.

"Thorin;" she called as he started to walk away.

"What?" he asked, turning back to her.

""Can I feel your face?" Thorin knelt in front of her. She felt his long hair and made her way to his ears. Her hands traveled down his cheeks and into his long beard.

"What color is your hair?" she asked.

"It is black" he answered.

"What about your eyes?"

"They are dark blue."

"Thank you and good night," said Angie.

"Good night Angie," said Thorin.

Thorin called a meeting of the company and told them about her arrival.

"She'll just be a burden" said Dwalin.

"She shouldn't come." Balin glared at his brother.

"Mother would be ashamed of the way you are acting" he said coldly.

"Do you really think that I'm going to leave a blind woman out in the middle of nowhere?" Thorin added, giving Dwalin a hard look.

"She doesn't know this land. She will be much safer with us."

"What skills does she possess?" Dwalin asked.

"I doubt she can even cook."

"Don't be stupid!" Angie snapped.

"Of course I can cook. I do have four other sinces you know."

"How did you know where we are?" Thorin asked her.

"I followed the sound of your voices." She answered. "Good" said Thorin.

"We all need to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us" said Thorin.

A/n" Should I have Oin hard of hearing like he is in the movie?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oin sat for the last watch of the night. He spotted their new companion a few yards away. She sat up, throwing the blanket off of her. He cursed his lack of hearing as she seemed to mutter something. She got up and stretched her arms.

Her memory seemed to come back to her because she burst into tears.

The woman walked towards him and collapsed beside him, her body shaking with sobs. He pointed his ear trumpet at her as she began to speak.

"I'm not at home" she said. Oin held back his tears of sympathy and put his arm around her.

Oin grew alert when she let out a gasp of pain.

"What is it lass?" The woman didn't say anything.

"Please tell me, I am a healer." She took a breath and spoke.

"I'm on my menstrual cycle and I don't have the items with me." Oin cursed to himself, none of them had the items to deal with such a situation.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something." Oin went to his bag and rummaged through it. He scowled when he didn't find any suitable cloths.

Thorin gave Oin a very unfriendly look when he roughly shook him awake.

The dwarf scowled at him when he explained the situation.

"She was a fool not to have items on hand. She will have to make due until we can get to Bree. She needs to start on breakfast." Oin opened his mouth to protest but Thorin gave him a dark look. He knew not to argue when Thorin looked like that.

Oin kept his eye on her as she made porridge. After breakfast was over, the company set out with Angie riding with Dwalin.

Angie was the picture of misery as they rode on. She let out the occasional grown of pain. Oin was glad that she couldn't see the scowl on Dwalin's face.

Angie looked exhausted by the time they set up camp for the night.

"You have blood running down your leg," said Dwalin. Angie flushed in embarrassment and burst into tears, running to the river and throwing herself down by it to cry.

Oin gave Dwalin a cold look and stormed after her. His tears joined her's as he hugged her. They had both reached the ends of their endurance that day.

Oin wished he could make her pain go away. Like Angie, he wasn't looking forward to the rest of the week.

\Bofur looked at the two crying figures on the river bank.

"Try and keep that stew hot Bombur, they'll have some in a bit. They need their space right now." Bombur nodded and put a lid over the pot.

Oin and Angie cried together for a few more minutes. The dwarf went behind her and began massaging her back and shoulder. He felt her muscles begin to relax, his own doing the same in response. They let out sighs of content as they grew more relaxed.

Angie heard approaching footsteps as she curled under her blanket to sleep.

"How are you feeling lass?" It was Oin.

"I've been better." Aimee said shortly as a cramp hit. The dwarf curled up beside her.

They fell asleep a few minutes later, their snores mingling and joining the rest of the company in the nightly snoring contest.

Bilbo groaned and shoved his pillow over his ears.

"Confusticate and bother those dwarves," he grumbled.

"you are one of the loudest snorers out here so I wouldn't talk if I were you." Balin said, getting up for his watch.

Bilbo spluttered indignantly.

"A proper gentlehobbit does not snore."

"Does a proper gentlehobbit go on adventures with dwarves?" Balin asked, smiling at him.

Bilbo scowled at the chuckling dwarf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angie woke the next morning to a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to get up. We will be leaving in a few minutes." She recognized Thorin's deep voice.

"I want to have a private word with you first."Thorin led her to a private spot some yards from the company.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday; I should have been more understanding of your situation. If you would permit, I would like to start over." Angie smiled at the dwarf.

"I would like that." Angie said, holding out her hand. Thorin took it and shook it.

"Are we friends?" Thorin asked her.

"We are friends." Angie replied with a smile.

Thorin and Angie rode together, getting to know each other.

"What of your parents" Thorin asked her.

A shadow of pain crossed her face.

"Can we wait until we stop for the night? It's a long story." Thorin gave his agreement and they rode on.

After supper, Angie began her story.

She told the company about the WestBoro Baptist church. There was a roar of outrage from the dwarves when she told how they held protests at funerals of soldiers.

"I hope I never meet these people," Dwalin growled, fingering his weapon.

"That is one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard." Thorin spat, shaking with rage.

"Well, my parents would have been part of that group if they lived in Kansas." Thorin was horrified.

"You mean to tell me that your parents agreed with this group?" he asked.

"Yes, when I was little, I was forced to watch the sermons every Sunday morning with them. It got worse when I became a teenager. I wasn't allowed to have any boys as friends or lovers.

They were afraid that if I developed any friendships with boys, it would lead to fornication." The dwarves began to mutter angrily at this.

"They also told me that my blindness was a punishment from God. The thing that they absolutely couldn't stomach was gay people.

I was too scared to try and make any friends and would have not had any if it wasn't for my best friend." Angie was smiling now.

"His name is Andy; we were in choir together in high school. He tried everything that he could to get to know me, but the brain washing from my parents made me too scared to get close to him. One day, he confronted me about it on our way to choir. I finally broke down and told him everything I have told you. It took him some patience for me to realize that friendships with boys didn't mean fornication in the future.

We became friends after that and a few months later, he told me that he was gay. We tried to keep our friendship a secret from my parents, but we weren't careful enough." Tears were now streaming down her face.

"My parents spotted us coming from an ice cream shop. They demanded to know what a boy was doing with their daughter. I told them that we were just friends.

They forbade us from being friends. When I told them that we had a class together, they said we couldn't even talk at school. We began begging them to change their minds but my Mom grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

We struggled to get to each other, both of us were crying and we vowed to be friends forever. We met up outside choir the next day, both of us agreed that it would be best if we didn't speak at school. Neither of us wanted me to get in anymore trouble with my parents.

I don't know how long we stood outside the classroom, crying our eyes out, but we eventually separated and went into the classroom. Before we did, he gave me a lock of his hair and told me that it wasn't my fault. That was my final year of high school. I'm 26 years old and haven't had my first kiss yet. I was too busy with my studies in college to think about boys."

"Did you ever see your friend again?" Thorin asked.

"No I didn't. He went to a different college than I did."

"We need to get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us." Thorin said after a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angie scowled as a cramp woke her up. Her watch informed her that it was 4 in the morning.

"Well fuck me!" she yelled. She stomped through the camp, dodging snoring dwarves on her way. Her foot landed on something soft. It gave a strangled yell and her yell of surprise joined it.

It was Thorin.

"What are you doing up this early!" Thorin yelled.

"Menstrual cramps, my head hurts, my back hurts, and I need a massage." Aimee said and burst into tears.

"Well, you are just going to have to make do," Thorin said coldly. He stormed over to where Gandalf was keeping watch.

"That was not kind of you Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard said, glaring at the dwarf.

"She did not mean to step on you."

"She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings," snapped Thorin. Gandalf's gaze fell on the miserable woman who was trying to give herself a massage and failing. She gave up and began rummaging through her purse. He saw a packet of tea in her hand.

She walked toward them.

"Could you help me make some tea?" she asked Thorin.

"You are quite capable of making your own tea," he said coldly.

""I don't usually make tea over a campfire," she said.

"Well you will just have to figure it out, I don't have the time to deal with a burden such as yourself," said Thorin angrily.

Angie looked heartbroken.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend?" She whispered and walked away.

"Oh for goodness sake, go help her with the tea." Gandalf snapped glaring at him. A loud yell of pain interrupted Thorin's next words.

Gandalf gave Thorin a withering look and ran towards the fire.

Oin had beaten him to her He was examining her burnt wrist and gently reprimanding her.

"You should have asked one of us to help you. Go over to the stream and dip that in the water. I'm going to make a paste so that can heal."Gandalf winced as he saw the red skin and singed sleeve as she passed him.

"She did ask for help." Gandalf said as Oin rummaged through his healing supplies.

"Why did she burn herself then?" Oin asked angrily.

"Because Thorin said that she would just have to learn and that he didn't have the time to deal with a burden such as her." Gandalf said, scowling.

How does he expect her to do that?" Oin asked. He let out a stream of curses when he got to the bottom of the pack.

"I don't have enough herbs to make what she needs" he said. He put the pan of water on the fire to boil for tea and went to talk to Angie.

Thorin spotted them as they were walking towards the fire.

"You need to do something about her wrist" he said to Oin.

"I would if I had more herbs than I do," Oin said.

"You need to keep better stock of your supplies, and you need to pay more attention around fire." Thorin said, looking at each of them as he spoke.

Oin and Angie glared at him and began yelling at him at the same time. Oin was pointing his ear trumpet threateningly and Aimee was waving her folded cane at him..

"Shazara!" Thoryn yelled over both of them.

"I told you once before, I don't have the time to deal with a burden such as you," Thorin hissed.

"You really are an asshole!"Angie yelled.

Thorin's temper exploded. He lunged forward and raised his hand. Oin threw himself between them just in time. The slap echoed across the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a moment of stunned silence which was interrupted by Gloin's yell of fury as he threw himself at Thorin, causing Oin and Angie to be knocked to the ground.

"GO over by the fire," Oin yelled.

"I'll deal with this." Angie didn't need to be told twice as she heard fists hitting flesh and Gloin yelling at Thorin.

She ran past the scuffling dwarves on the ground.

"What is going on back there?" Dwalin asked as she sat down beside him. She told him everything that happened since she woke up. Dwalin stopped sharpening his weapon.

"I should go help," He was about to get up when Gandalf's angry voice interrupted the motion.

"I'll let Gandalf handle this," he said.

He reached in the pile of weapons behind him, producing a dagger.

"Could you sharpen this?" Dwalin asked, handing her the weapon.

"You will have to show me how." Angie said to the dwarf.

"I can do that," he replied. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his. He showed her a few times before she knew what to do.

Their strokes became synchronized as she got used to the work.

"You are a fast learner," Dwalin said after inspecting the newly sharpened blade.

"Thanks," she replied. With both of them working, the job got done much quicker. It also kept her mind off her burnt wrist.

The smell of cooking porridge wafted to them as their work continued. They accepted their bowls and began eating.

She took their dishes to the stream where Gandalf was beginning to wash them.

"I'll rinse if you'd like," she said to him.

"That would be most helpful," he replied. The two of them worked in silence for a few minutes. Then Gandalf spoke.

"You are hiding something from me." Angie sighed; she had been debating with herself about the books and movies. She decided to just wing it.

"In my world, you all are characters written in books. I know of the past, the present, and far into the future."

"I know of the one ring," she said, whispering into his ear.

"Do you know its location?" he asked sharply.

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you where, I don't want to do something that might change the future that is already written."

"That is a wise choice. I wouldn't tell anybody from the company of this, we don't want them demanding you to tell them of the outcome of the quest. Do you know of the three elvan rings and who wears them?" Angie smiled at this.

"Yes I do, Can I look at yours? I don't want to wear it or anything; I just want to look at it." Gandalf gave her his hand. She found his ring finger and felt of the ring.

"Narya, the ring of fire," they said together. The song with the same name by Johnny Cash popped into her head. She went to take her finger off the stone, but it was stuck like glue.

Gandalf grabbed her finger to try and get it off the ring, but it wouldn't budge.

_What the hell is going on?_

She thought. She nearly screamed when she heard Gandalf's voice in her head.

_I do not know. We'll just have to wait and see._

_They became more confused as they began receiving memories from each other. Angie was learning things that didn't happen in Tolkien's writings and Gandalf was learning about her childhood and up to the present._

_They were coming at lightning speed and it was confusing at times whose memories were whose. It was a confused jumble of sound and images. Angie could only hear the noise._

_Both of them were glad when it was over. They decided to sort through the mess later, for they had pounding headaches to deal with._

_Angie was finally able to let go of the ring._

_I've never had a headache this bad before. She sent to Gandalf who agreed with her. They finished the dishes and headed back to the camp, where an angry Thorin was waiting for them._

"_Where have the two of you been!?" he yelled. They ignored him, trying to block out the pain that was thundering threw their heads, making them naushus. Thorin continued to yell at them._

"_Quiet!" They yelled. Thorin stopped speaking at the cold fury on their faces._

_He heard that it was not wise to anger a wizard, and he knew from experience that that an angry woman was something that you did not want to encounter. Unfortunately for him, he had one of each standing in front of him._

"_If you must know, we were washing your dishes," said Angie coldly._

"_It shouldn't take you 30 minutes to wash dishes," Thorin snapped._

"_I would know what you were doing."_

"_I do not appreciate being ordered around." Angie said her brown eyes like ice._

"_I also don't appreciate you speaking to Gandalf in such a manner. You are being rather ungrateful; he is taking the time to help you and your company when he has other pressing matters to deal with. He has also found you a burglar. You should be thanking him for his assistants."_

"_It was a foolish decision to bring the hobbit along," Thorin spat, ignoring the growing anger from the other two._

"_I suggest you keep quiet about things which you know nothing about foolish woman." Gandalf's eyes were smoldering with fire as he and Angie took a menacing step towards him. In contrast, Angie's eyes were icy._

_Gandalf's voice was as hard as steel and full of venom when he spoke._

"_I would take care on whom I insult if I were you Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin wanted to take a step back from the fire and ice in their eyes._

"_I do not appreciate being called a fool for the decisions that I make. I didn't just knock on the first hobbit door that I saw. There are qualities to Bilbo Baggins that you don't know of._

_I have been studying hobbits for a long time and have come to find that they are made from sterner stuff then appearance suggests. There are other strengths in this world besides being a warrior." He looked at the woman standing beside him._

"_What Angie knows and does not know about this afare is none of your concern; she is not the foolish one in this situation._

_You are the fool Thorin Oakenshield. You carry far too much pride. I suggest you gather your men, we need to leave."_

_It began to rain as the company set out. By mid day, it was pouring. Angie rummaged through her purse and took out her umbrella. She pressed the button and it unfolded over her and Gandalf's heads, blocking out the rain._

What is that" Gandalf asked.

_It is called an umbrella. Angie replied with a smile._

"_Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this rain?" Dori asked from behind them._

"_It is raining master dwarf," he replied._

"_It will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want to change the weather, you should find yourself another wizard."_

"_Are there any?" asked Bilbo._

"_There are five of us. There is Sauruman the White." He felt a flash of anger from Angie at the sound of the wizard's name._

What do you have against Sauruman? Gandalf asked.

Things that I know from the future. Angie replied.

"There are the two blue wizards… You know, I have quite forgotten their names. Then there is Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a good wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. Angie's laughter rang through Gandalf's head as he answered.

"I think he is a great wizard. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals over others. He keeps an eye on the forests to the east, and a good thing too, for evil will always try and find a foothold in this world."

_So you're telling me that he's never gotten laid? Angie asked. Gandalf was shocked at the image accompanying her question._

That is none of your concern. You should be more respectful. Angie's hurt feelings flashed through the bond.

_It is called a joke. You seriously need to lighten up._

_Gandalf didn't speak to her for the rest of the day. He ignored her apologies and feelings of regret. She was nearly in tears by the time they stopped for the night. His own hurt joined hers as she pushed his hand away as he tried to help her from the saddle._

"_I can get off the fucking horse myself!" she yelled, startling the dwarves._

"_I don't need you or your help."_

"_Fine!" he yelled back._

"_See if I help you in the future you ungrateful woman. The dwarves watched in confusion as they stormed away from each other to opposite sides of the camp._

_Gandalf and Angie ate their stew without tasting it. They began to panic as the bond began to weaken. It was like a detuned radio station trying to find signal._

_They tried reaching each other but a barrier was between them. They pushed against it but it wouldn't yield, not even Gandalf used his magic._

_They began searching for each other and met near the rest of the company._

"_I am sorry." Said Gandalf as they hugged._

_Angie nodded. They were both crying at this point._

_They pushed against the barrier and it began to fall. They were relieved when they felt the bond strengthen as the barrier was broken._

_Angie tried apologizing but Gandalf interrupted her._

No, I should have taken the joke for what it was. I do let my trials get to me; I should lighten up as you say.

Thorin frowned after them as they began smoking their pipes. He watched as Angie took a strange object from her purse and handed it to the wizard who took it and lit his pipe.

Something strange was going on and he would find out what it was. He made a mental note to watch them more closely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The company set out early the next morning. Thorin wanted to reach Bree by nightfall.

Angie agreed with the decision. She wanted to get clothing and supplies. Before they left, Thorin apologized to Angie for his words and actions from the other day. "I'll give you one more chance, but you'd better not mess it up." Angie said to him. Thorin promised that he wouldn't.

She rode with Dwalin, telling him about her world.

"Women in your world get to be in the military?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes and many other things. They have the same rights as men. I lived on my own before I came to this world.

There was a very nice doorman who looked after the apartment building that I lived in. I brought him coffee every morning before I set out for work. He always told me that I didn't have to, but I told him that I wanted to and if he wanted good coffee, he needed a French press." Angie felt Gandalf's rush of fondness through their bond.

_That was kind of you._

_Thanks, I was glad to do it. Otherwise, he would be like you without your pipe weed._

_Gandalf laughed aloud and received a strange look from Bilbo who rode beside him. She went on to tell Dwalin and Gandalf about her years in college. The wizard was astonished at the technology that she used to get through her classes. His respect for her grew as he watched from her perspective as she made her way from class to class and faced the challenges of being a blind college student._

_He experienced her frustration from trying to learn from a professor who didn't know how to handle a blind student. His anger grew at the conversation that they had after she received a failing grade on one of her tests._

"_I'm sorry Professor Adams, I didn't get the book until a month ago and you don't spend enough time reviewing the material for the test. I did the best I could with what I had." Gandalf watched the man as he shuffled papers on his desk and look at her with anger that she could not see._

"_I will not have my teaching methods questioned in my own classroom." The Professor said coldly._

"_You should have studied more and paid more attention in class. You earned the grade that I gave you." Gandalf's eyes flashed._

_The man had no right to speak to her in such a manner. He also had no right to call himself a professor. Angie told him as much as she grabbed her cane off her desk and unfolded it. Gandalf threw a cold look over his shoulder at the man as he followed her to the door. She didn't let her tears fall until she reached the student lounge. She walked up to the counter where a smiling girl was standing._

"_I'd like a hot chocolate please." She said to her._

"_That will be 1 dollar." The girl replied._

"_What's wrong?" She asked as she took the bill._

"_Professor Adams," she replied. The cashier scowled at the mention of his name._

"_Oh that asshole, don't pay attention to him. He's fucked with my grades a few times." She went into an angry diatribe against the professor using many curses that Dwalin would be proud of._

"_My advice to you is to find a better Psychology teacher." She took a good look at Angie._

"_Your new here aren't you?"_

"_Yes I am. My name is Angie." The girl behind the counter shook her hand._

"_Nice to meet you Angie, my name is Melissa. I'm graduating this year myself. Your drink is ready; let me get it for you." Melissa appeared a few seconds later carrying a mug full of brown liquid._

"_There is a table by the window. I'll take you to it."Melissa lead her over to the table, setting her mug down._

"_Just holler if you want anything else." Melissa said before leaving. Gandalf smiled after the girl, wishing he could thank her for cheering Angie up. Instead, he took a seat next to her as she picked up the mug._

_He felt the thick, sweet, liquid slide down his throat as she took a sip._

_He savored each sip, wishing that Middle Earth had chocolate._

"_Chocolate makes everything better," she said as she set the empty mug on the table. He found himself agreeing with her as the lounge faded away._

_He could still taste the chocolate on his Tung._

I'll see if I have any when we stop. Angie said to him.

A/n: I hoped you liked the Chapter. Bree trolls and other stuff will be in the next.

Thought speech between Gandalf and Angie is in italics.

Truebluevampire: Gandalf and Angie have formed a bond where they can speak mind to mind and other things like share thoughts and emotions.

She will not go all Mary suish and share his magical abilities.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The company was glad when they reached the gates of Bree. Thorin asked for rooms. The dwarves went to them in duos and trios. Ori wasn't in the mood for Dori and Nori's constant bickering so he and Bilbo roomed together. Thorin, Angie, and Gandalf received rooms for themselves. Angie threw her bag on her bed and left the room.

_There'd better be some good food in this place. I'm starving._

There will be. Butterbur will give us a good supper. Angie ran back to her room and grabbed her ukulele from her bag.

"What is that?" Thorin asked, spotting the strange instrument in her hand.

"It is an instrument from my world called a ukulele. It is in the guitar family."

"It has a nice sound," said Thorin as she tuned it. She strummed a few basic chords while they waited for Gandalf.

When they got to the bar, she ordered a plate of veggies, a plate of cheese, and some red wine.

"Here you are Miss. My name is Bob, if you want something else, just call and I'll get it for you." Angie thanked him and began eating. The meal was a welcome change from the meat that they had every night on the road. Each veggie was cooked perfectly. They didn't have that horrible mushy taste from being canned. The cheese had a creamy and fresher taste than any store bought cheese. She was proud to say that she knew good wine when she tasted it.

This wine had a sweet fruitiness without the overwhelming alcohol taste found in some wines she had. After supper, she and Gandalf were tired. They skipped the merry making of the dwarves and headed straight for bed.

They wished each other good night and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The company left the next morning after restocking their supplies. Angie had been quite embarrassed getting the items she would need for her period. Gandalf heard her conversation with the store owner threw their bond. The wizard was in a separate shop, looking at pipes and pipe weed.

_I'm sorry you have to hear this, Mithrandir. The wizard's shock at the use of his Elvin name warred with her embarrassment at the situation._

Think nothing of it. He replied, the emotion disappearing.

_I've seen and heard far worse things than a woman dealing with her menstrual cycle. Angie sent him her gratitude as she replied._

I wish most men saw it that way, they hear the word period and act like they just heard the most disgusting thing imaginable, they expect you to deal with it on your own and get mad when you won't give them any sex. When you try to tell them of your trouble, they tell you that they don't want to hear anything about it, and then they have the nerve to wine about how they don't understand women.

_What utter nonsense. Gandalf said moodily, his irritation matching hers. He winced as he remembered the pain of her menstrual cramps and her back. He wondered how women dealt with it every month._

Believe me, I keep asking myself that question all the time.

_Well then, if you need to talk about how you're feeling, I'll gladly listen._

_Thanks Mithrandir._

I found a lovely clay pipe that you might like; it is in your favorite color.

_Oh good, I can't wait to try it out._

Did you find any Old Toby?

_I did, there is a pouch for each of us._

_Gandalf smiled as he felt her rush of happiness._

_The days flew by as the company traveled. Angie was happy that she was getting used to riding a horse. She and Dwalin began keeping watch together._

_The dwarf was glad for the company and the extra pair of ears. The company was eating dinner one night. Angie took a bite of stew as Gandalf took a drink of water. They winced at the conflicting flavors. Angie kept chewing while Gandalf swallowed his water._

What the fucking hell?

We apparently share the since of taste.

_We will just have to pay more attention to what we are eating. Angie said as she carefully took a bite of stew. Things became easier as they got used to the shared sensation. It was slow going at first but it began to be natural. Flavors would overlap at times and they would slow down._

_The dwarves whispered to each other as they watched them._

_There is something strange going on between Gandalf and Angie." Dwalin said to his brother._

"_I'm beginning to notice it also. We will just have to watch them. If they don't tell us soon, we should ask them about it." Thorin was thinking similar thoughts as Balin._

_A/n: I hoped you liked the chapter. Trolls and Rivendell will be next._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The company set out the next morning, Angie was riding with Balin and munching on a carrot Butterber had given her a good bag full of them when they left Bree.

"You'd better be careful with those. You do not want to run out." Balin said as she reached for another one. She repacked the carrots and grabbed a chocolate. Gandalf smiled as the taste of chocolate filled his mouth. Angie ate it slowly so they could enjoy it.

She took another piece and handed it to Balin.

"You are supposed to open it before you eat it." Balin grinned as he popped it into his mouth.

"This is quite good." He said after he swallowed.

That night, she helped Bombur cook the stew. Bombur ladled the stew into bowls.

"This one is for Dwalin," He said to her. She grabbed a carrot from her bag and put it into the stew, mixing it until it was hidden.

She handed it to the tattooed dwarf who began eating. He didn't notice the carrot until he reached the bottom of the bowl.

"I'm not eating that." Dwalin growled.

"Oh yes you are." Angie replied in the no nonsense tone that she reserved for her students when they didn't like a particular song that she was attempting to teach them.

"You dwarves need to eat more vegetables."

"I'm not eating the bloody carrot." The entire company had stopped their various activities to watch the unfolding scene.

"It is just one carrot." Angie said, becoming exasperated.

"It won't kill you to eat it." Fili and Kili were rolling on the ground laughing.

"I do not eat rabbit food." Angie could feel Gandalf's amusement through the bond.

"You are acting like a five year old so I am going to treat you like one. You will not get any dessert until you eat the carrot."

"I'm not eating the ruddy carrot!" Dwalin yelled.

_Do you think that reverse psychology will work? Angie asked the wizard who chuckled._

It might, you'll just have to try it. Angie turned to Dwalin who was about to get up, but her next words stopped him.

"All right, don't eat the carrot. I see your not man enough to try it." She put on a face of disappointment.

"Oh well, I should have known that a big, tough, warrior like yourself is too chicken to eat a simple carrot. I had more faith in you than that, so I guess I'll just have to eat it myself."

"I can eat a carrot." Dwalin said his pride quite hurt.

"Oh no, I don't think you can. You're too chicken to try it." Dwalin took the carrot and stuffed it into his mouth. Angie grinned as she heard his teeth crunching the vegetable.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Angie asked him, taking a chocolate from her bag.

"As a reward for your hard work, here is your dessert," She opened the chocolate and handed it to the dwarf who ate it. Angie took their bowls to the stream where Bilbo and Balin were washing dishes. Both of them were laughing.

Dwalin recovered his injured pride the next morning and he allowed her to ride with him. Nothing eventful happened during the next few days.

It was Friday evening when things began to happen.

"We will camp here for the night!" Thorin called, helping Angie from the pony.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Angie could tell by his tone that he was in a bad mood.

"I think that it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said to the dwarf. She listened to the argument that followed. She hated conflict and listening to arguments.

It reminded her of the many screaming matches between her parents that she was forced to hear.

It wasn't until he stormed from the camp that Gandalf felt her distress and witnessed the memories of the many arguments flash threw their minds. Gandalf wanted to turn back and comfort her but they both knew that he needed to scout ahead. She listened as Fili and Kili told Thorin of the missing horses.

"We will have words about this later." The dwarf told them coldly. His voice softened as he turned to Angie.

"I want you to stay here while we handle this. I don't want you getting hurt. There is a tree in front of you. I'll help you into it." They walked to the tree and Thorin gave her a leg up.

"Quick, climb as high as you can and don't make a sound until one of us comes for you." He watched as she struggled up the tree. His heart nearly stopped when she nearly toppled out of the tree, but she righted herself and continued to climb as high as she could go. She threw down her cane.

"You can poke whatever it is in the eye. It can be my contribution. She quickly told him how to unfold it." He thanked her for the suggestion and ran to find out the fate of his men. All was quiet for a minute then she heard Thorin's voice.

"Who has been knocking my people about?" Bilbo responded by telling him of the trolls. There was a howl of pain a few seconds later, then another soon after that.

Angie assumed that Thorin had used a hot branch on two of the trolls. She then heard the dwarf King's angry yell as a sack was popped over his head. She and Thorin were both glad that she was safe in a tree and not stuffed in a troll sack.

_I'm right beside your tree. Gandalf told her._

_Angie listened as Gandalf started arguments between the trolls._

"_You're a booby." She heard one of the trolls exclaim. She had to choke back a laugh as an image of a woman's breast with a man fondling it appeared in their minds._

_Gandalf pretended not to see the sexual image. He knew that she used humor to cope with stressful situations such as this one. He continued making the trolls argue until he saw the sky begin to lighten._

"_The dawn will take you all and be stone to you." Angie quickly climbed down the tree after the trolls were turned to stone. She and Gandalf hugged, letting their relieved feelings pass between them._

_Angie sat between Oin and Balin as some of the group went exploring the troll's cave._

"_That troll sack was offal." Oin said to her as he gave her a hug._

_Angie listened as Gandalf gave Bilbo his sword._

"_I have never used a sword in my life." The hobbit said to him._

"_I hope you never have to." Gandalf said, looking at him._

"_But if you do, remember this, it takes more courage to spare a life than to take one."_

"_There is someone coming " Thorin yelled. The dwarves drew their weapons._

_Angie heard a rush of sound as something sped towards them._

"_Thieves, fire, murder," Yelled a man, jumping off his mode of transportation._

"_Radagast." Gandalf said with a laugh._

"_Radagast the Brown. What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for you Gandalf." The Brown wizard replied._

"_Something has gone terribly wrong." Radagast watched the woman as she headed toward his sled and rabbits._

_He smiled as she brought out a carrot and held it out. The rabbit in front moved forward and sniffed. Her. She held out the carrot for his inspection. The rabbit approved and began to eat it._

"_Oh my god, you're so cute." The woman squealed. After the carrot was eaten, she slowly put her hand on his fur. When he did not jump away in fright, she began petting him. The rabbit began to purr happily._

_She headed back to the two wizards with the rabbit hopping beside her._

_She nearly ran into Radagast who put a steadying hand on her shoulder._

"_You should watch where you are walking." He said to her._

"_Well I would if I could." Angie snapped. Dawning comprehension came across the wizard's face._

"_You cannot see can you?" he asked her._

"_No I can't. I've been blind since birth."_

"_What is your name?" Radagast asked._

"_My name is Angie." Gandalf and Radagast continued their discussion about the Necromancer. Radagast handed the Grey Wizard a long blade._

_He took it gingerly and put it into his cloak pocket._

"_A Necromancer, are you sure?" Gandalf asked Radagast._

"_That is not from the world of the living." The wizard said in a whisper._

"_This is indeed grave news. I will guard this until the next White Council meeting." Radagast nodded his agreement and turned to Angie._

_You'd better take care of that rabbit you hear?"_

"_I thought that this is your rabbit._

"_He is his own rabbit. What will you call him?" Angie smiled at the wizard._

"_I will call him Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff." Radagast looked at the rabbet and began to laugh._

"_That will be a good name for him" Radagast said after his laughter died down. The rabbit nodded his head. Radagast stroked his fur, he was sad to say goodbye to a friend._

"_I'd better be off. I need to go back to my animal family." Gandalf and Angie said their goodbyes and the Brown wizard left as quickly as he arrived._

_Angie and Gandalf were relieved to find that Bilbo and the dwarves had saved some breakfast for them. They ate their porridge, remaining tight lipped on the subject of the conversation that they had with Radagast. The loud babble of voices was giving them headaches. They were still getting used to their shared hearing._

_Their biggest problem was when they were having separate conversations with people. It was quite frustrating having to talk to two people at the same time and focus on their own conversation._

"_Why don't you idiots mind your own business and leave us alone." Angie yelled having had enough. Everyone took the message and left them to their breakfast._

_The company lay out their bedrolls and slept for a few hours._

_Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff remained awake, keeping a watchful eye over the woman and the wizard._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angie woke with a yawn and a stretch. She heard approaching footsteps coming towards her.

"I forgot to give you this." Thorin said, giving back her cane.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I had the most wonderful dream." Angie said with a smile.

"What was it about?" Thorin asked her.

"It was about a field of giant chocolate bunny rabbits." Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff gave her an offended look. He did not like the sound of chocolate rabbits.

"There was also a big macaroni and cheese river. Bilbo was there, he was trying to eat a big mushroom, but it kept hopping away from him. You were there also.

You were made of chocolate. Your eyes were made from dark chocolate, your beard was made from cotton candy, your sword was a gummy worm, and you were smoking a chocolate pipe that had chocolate scented smoke. The sky was a big chocolate cake that was raining chocolate sprinkles. I was about to eat from the macaroni and cheese river but I woke up." Thorin was quite baffled by this.

"We are about to leave. You'd better get ready." Thorin told her. He was about to walk away when the rabbit came to his mind.

"How came you by the rabbit?"

"He was a gift from Radagast. His name is Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff." Angie said to the dwarf king who raised his eyebrows at the name. Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff saw this and gave a rabbit's equivalent of a glare at the dwarf.

"He can stay but he is your responsibility." Thorin turned and walked away to wake the rest of the company.

"Can we eat him?" Kili asked a few minutes later as he spotted the rabbit. Angie looked ready to burst into tears.

Gandalf gave Kili a fierce glare. He was imagining the look of horror that Radagast would have if he heard the dwarf's statement.

"No you may certainly not Master Dwarf," Gandalf snapped.

"But he would taste so good, and his fur would make a nice coat." At this statement, Angie burst into tears and threw herself in front of the rabbit.

Gandalf knew that Radagast would also be crying if he could have heard that. Some of the other dwarves were nodding in agreement with Kili's words. Ori was also crying. He was beginning to like the fluffy rabbit.

Dori and Oin gave the scribe and the woman hugs.

"We are not eating the rabbit." Thorin said, glaring at the dwarves.

"I would like to have a word with you and MS, Evans." He continued looking at Gandalf.

"I would like to know what is happening between the two of you. I think the rest of the company has a right to know also.

I have been watching you both closely. I have noticed how you eat at the same time during meals. Sometimes, when I have a conversation with one of you, you say something completely different to what I talk about; it is as if you aren't completely focused on the conversation."

_Should we tell them?_

I think we should. They are bound to find out. Gandalf turned to the company and began speaking.

He told them about what happened by the stream when they were washing dishes. He went on to explain how the bond worked.

"She will not be accompanying us on our quest. She will not leave with us when we stop at our next destination.

This bond could put the quest in jeopardy. If something happens to Angie, it will happen to Gandalf, we need him on this quest without a woman tagging along with him. She will ruin everything."

Dwalin was in full agreement with him until his next words.

"She could be a witch, how else do you think she could have gotten here? She also could have created the bond between herself and Gandalf.

She's here to ruin the quest and take what is rightfully ours."

"I am most definitely not a witch. I have no idea how I got here and I don't want your fucking gold." Angie said coldly.

"I will not be spoken to like that. I suggest you remember your place, woman." Thorin said, stepping towards her.

"This is coming from the dwarf who said that he wanted to be my friend. Being the kind person that I am, I said that I would give you another chance on the condition that you don't fuck things up. Well Mr., Oakenshield, you have majorly fucked things up. I would also like to inform you that I have a name, it is Angie and I would like for you to use it. I would also like to inform you that the only person that I answer to is me."

"Dwalin, I would like you to safeguard the woman, keep her away from the wizard."

_Go with Dwalin, I'll handle this. Gandalf grabbed Thorin's wrist before he could walk away. His eyes were smoldering with fire and his voice was cold._

"_You have two choices Thorin Oakenshield, either you except MS, Evans in this company or I leave with her. Like it or not, we are bound together. Where she goes, I shall follow." Gandalf let him go and stalked off to pack his bag._

The company rode on for the next few days until they reached a river with a stone bridge. Gandalf and Angie found it quite difficult to spend any time together. Thorin would keep the wizard in private conversations at night and Dwalin would keep Angie with him during the day.

"I've tried talking to him." The dwarf said to the upset woman.

"He won't listen to me. He can be quite stubborn. I hope you know that I'm not doing this because I want to, I am simply following my king's orders."

"I'm not mad at you." Angie said with a sigh.

"I just miss him." A tear rolled down her face.

"We can talk mind to mind but it isn't the same." Dwalin looked at her sad face. He had the sudden urge to want to make her happy. Her smile was quite pretty.

"Like you, I've never heard of such a bond so I can't tell you much of anything. Maybe it is trying to complete and you need to be close for that to happen. I'm guessing that this will be temporary. I don't think that it will always be like this when you are separated. How does it feel right now?"

"I feel this kind of need to be near him. Not in a romantic since, just a kind of magnetic pull." Dwalin was confused by this.

"What is a magnet?"

"It is kind of hard to explain."

Dwalin watched as Gandalf looked back at them. His face was as sad as Angie's.

"We are about to enter Rivendell. The last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf informed the company, bringing the tattooed dwarf from his thoughts.

Angie heard fare voices singing across the water.

_Are they elves?_

_Yes they are._

'_This was your plan all along." Thorin spat at Gandalf._

"_You planned to bring us to our enemy." Angie wanted to smack him for talking to her bond mate that way._

"_You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said angrily._

"_The only ill will in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Thorin glared at him for this, receiving one in return._

_Dwalin could see Gandalf and Angie's growing anger at Thorin. They were reaching the end of their patients with the dwarf king._

_The company walked across the bridge. They had to go single file, leading their ponies across. Angie put her hands on Dwalin's shoulders and walked across with him. She didn't like how narrow the bridge felt. It felt like she could fall into the river if she took a wrong step._

You will not fall, I promise. Angie was relieved when she felt solid ground under her feet. Elrond was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

He greeted them warmly.

"Gandalf, it is wonderful to see you again." The two men embraced. Elrond spotted Angie beside Dwalin.

She was five foot 2 with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and a skinny built.

"Welcome My Lady." Elrond said to her. She walked towards his voice and held out her hand.

He kissed the back of it, causing her to blush.

"Please my lord, my name is Angie; I'm not comfortable with My Lady."

"Very well, Angie it will be. You may call me Elrond if you are inclined." He could see that she was nervous.

"Let us go to dinner, I'm sure you are quite hungry." Elrond said, taking her arm and leading her through the house. He described the rooms that they passed in such detail that she felt she could see them. She couldn't describe the wonderful welcoming feeling that she got from this place, she would say in years after that it felt beautiful. She could have slapped each and every one of the grumbling dwarves that were stomping behind them.

She couldn't understand how they could ignore the beauty in this place. She could feel Gandalf's simmering anger at the disrespect they were showing his old friend and his home.

_Do not listen to them. They mock what they do not understand. The voice was calming and their anger left them._

Lady Galadriel. They said together.

_I can sense your connection, it is not as strong as it should be, but that will hopefully change in time. I have never seen anything like it before. Come, we will speak more on this matter after we dine._

_They had reached the dining hall at this point. Elrond led Angie to her chair and pulled it out for her. Servers came to the table as Elrond and Gandalf sat down._

"_Would you care for some wine?" Elrond asked her._

"_I'd love some." Angie said to the elf lord. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. An elf placed a plate of salad in front of her. Angie smiled as she took a bite. It was better than any store bought salad._

"_I'm glad you are enjoying it." Elrond said to her, pouring Gandalf and himself some wine._

_Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff wasn't forgotten; he hopped onto the dies and sat by Angie's chair. The server placed a plate of lettuce and carrots in front of him with a bowl of water. He began eating happily, he was quite hungry._

"_If you or the rabbit need anything, just let me know. I am the head cook of this house." Elrond noticed that her wine glass was empty and poured her another one._

"_Have you got any cheese to go with this wine?" Angie asked the elf._

"_Yes we do, I know of a wonderful cheese that is perfect for this particular wine. I will get some for you." His face hardened at Thorin when he called him snobbish and stuck up._

"_Is there anything you need Master Dwarf?" He asked, his voice going cold._

"_No there is not Master Elf."_

"_Good, then stop acting like a jackass!" Angie yelled at him._

"_I shall be back with your cheese My Lady." Said the elf stiffly, still angry at Thorin._

"_I will not be spoken to in such a manner." Thorin said to her coldly._

"_Have you ever heard of karma?" Angie asked the dwarf._

"_No I have not."_

"_Well it works like this, every rude comment that you make towards our Elvin host, I will be just as unkind to you." The head cook came back a few minutes later with her plate of cheese._

_After dinner, Angie, Gandalf, and Bilbo went with Elrond to the hall of fire for some elvish music and stories. Angie was not surprised to find that the dwarves declined the invite._

It certainly wouldn't kill them to learn from a different culture. Angie sent to Gandalf.

Angie began to notice how the dwarves began giving her the cold shoulder. She guessed correctly that it was because of her developing friendship with Elrond and Galadriel. She was quite upset that her friends would turn on her so easily.

Things came to a head during the final week of their stay. Galadriel was taking her to where the dwarves were camping.

"Hi everybody." Angie said in the tense silence that followed their arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin spat.

"I've come to see you." Angie replied.

"You are no friend of ours, elf lover." Thorin's voice was venomous. Dwalin gave Thorin a murderous look. He had been trying to find a way to apologize to Angie for his cold behavior. He wanted to take the betrayed look off her face.

"Go on Angie, I will handle this." Galadriel said, giving Dwalin a scrutinizing look. She watched as he, Balin, and Oin went with a sobbing Angie back to the house. Balin gave Thorin a hard look as he went.

"Leave us." Galadriel's voice was sharp with fury and held a command that the remaining company obeyed without question. Her gaze had Thorin wishing he could go after them.

"Are you going to let your prejudice against my people ruin your friendship with her? That was a very disrespectful comment that you made. You will have a long road ahead of you if you want her forgiveness. You have been most disagreeable with your host. He has done everything in his power to make your stay welcoming.

I do not take kindly to people who show disrespect to my family. I would rethink your attitude before it is too late for you. There are things more precious than gold and silver in this world. I hope you realize this before it is too late."She gave him one last look of cold fury before getting gracefully to her feet and leaving him gaping after her.

She found a very angry Mithrandir coming out from the house.

"How is Angie?" Galadriel asked the wizard.

"She is most upset by Thorin's words. I am about to have some words with him and the rest of those foolish dwarves myself. Angie is with Balin, Dwalin, and Oin in the hall of fire, I'm glad at least some of them want to be kind to her." He smiled briefly to hear Angie laughing at a tale that Balin was telling of his brother.

He met the rest of the company at their sleeping quarters.

"What do you want, wizard." Thorin hissed. Gandalf's eyes flashed and his eyebrows bristled.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Thorin Oakenshield!" He roared, growing tall and menacing. Thorin nearly shrank back from his wrath.

"She will not be joining the quest." Thorin said, trying to regain his dignity.

"You are skating on thin ice with me!" Gandalf boomed.

"I would choose your words wisely if I were you! I do not appreciate your treatment towards my partner. It truly shows your character when you chose to cast her aside over her friendship with elves." Most of the company looked ashamed of themselves.

"I want her to join us Uncle." Kili said to Thorin. Gandalf gave him a look of approval.

"I believe it is almost time for dinner." Gandalf said into the silence.

"Let us get ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angie sat at her usual place with Elrond to her left and Gandalf to her right with Galadriel, Glorfindal, and Thorin across from them, Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff was sitting beside her with his plate of veggies and water. Galadriel fell in love with the rabbit at first sight; she could be seen walking with the rabbit hopping beside her. She was smiling at him now as he ate. Elrond and Angie were discussing corporal punishment. The elf lord along with the rest of the table's occupants was quite appalled. Dwarven children were valued as much as their women, Thorin couldn't imagine raising a hand against his nephews, no matter how angry he was at them. The tone of his voice and the look on his face was enough to get his message across.

"I would like to have a word with you." Thorin said to Angie. They walked to one of the courtyards and sat on a bench.

"Gandalf will be leaving the company for a bit, I heard Elrond and Galadriel talking about it last night.

_Is this true?_

Yes it is. I will join them in the mountains. Angie felt fear and panic bubble up. Her last thought before the connection broke was of him leaving her. Horrified of what she had accidentally done and heard, she jumped up and ran through the trees, sobbing.

Gandalf was in the same state as he tore after her. He knew that she didn't mean to break their bond; it was the emotions that broke it. He bitterly wished that he chose his words more wisely. He had walked this earth for thousands of years, in that time; he had never felt such a feeling of emptiness and loneliness as this. The thought of going back to his lonely life before the formation of the bond was unimaginable. He couldn't bear the thought of it. She was his best friend.

He found her with Saruman. Anger pulsed threw him at what he was telling her.

"He is leaving you because he does not care for you." Gandalf hated seeing the pain flit across her face.

"Why don't you go away and leave me alone." Angie said to him. She flinched as Saruman touched her cheek.

"You will step away from her." Gandalf said in as cold a voice as he could muster.

"You will not speak to her or go near her without her permission. Do we have an understanding?"

"I was just trying to mend the broken heart that you gave her." Saruman said, lacing his voice with concern.

"That will be mind to mend." Gandalf replied, his face hard.

"I bid you to leave us now."

"Very well." Saruman said, turning on his heal and walking away. Gandalf knelt in front of Angie and they embraced.

"I am sorry; I should have chosen my words more carefully. Think not on what Saruman said to you. What I should have said was that we would leave the company for a bit."

"You mean you really want me to come with you?"

"Yes I do. The mountains are indeed dangerous as Thorin told you, but I can protect you as he well knows. I don't know why our bond has broken, but I do know that you meant not to break it. I just hope that we can restore it. I have never felt so empty and alone before."

"Neither have I." Angie whispered. They made their way back to the house and to the hall of fire. The elvish singing didn't relax them that night and they left a short time later. They couldn't bear to be separated so Angie slept with Gandalf that night. She brought her pack and changed in the sitting room. They cried together long into the night, faces buried in the pillow. They eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. They woke many times that night, letting more tears fall and clinging together as the emptiness of the broken bond grew in them.

They woke the next morning, tangled together to find the bond was restored. They wept in relief. After a few minutes of this, Angie went back to the sitting room to change.

_Are you dressed? Gandalf asked her._

Yes I am. They walked to breakfast talking all the while, trying to put the bad night behind them.

Thorin and Dwalin were standing together in the corridor leading to the dining hall. Thorin was currently speaking.

"No Dwalin, I have done right by putting an end to this bond nonsense. It will be best for our quest to have a wizard without a woman in his head; she would ruin all we are trying to accomplish. She will stay here where she belongs."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it didn't work." Angie said to Thorin as she and Gandalf walked up to them.

"Hello Angie, Gandalf," Dwalin said to them.

"Hi Dwalin, I'm quite hungry this morning. Would you escort me to the dining hall?"

"I'd be glad to." Dwalin took Angie's arm and lead her into the hall. She would let Gandalf yell at Thorin. She was too hungry for shouting at people at the moment. She was also afraid that her anger at him would get the best of her and she would say something that she would regret. Thorin did not miss the cold anger that was on her and Gandalf's faces.

"I hope you know that it isn't wise to medal in the affairs of wizards." Angie said before she entered the room with Dwalin. The dwarf led her to her chair beside Elrond and pulled it out for her. The elf lord nodded his thanks to the dwarf who grunted and walked to the next table.

Gandalf entered a few minutes later, followed by Thorin, he sat down, grabbing the teapot and pouring each of them a cup.

What are you going to do today Angie?" Elrond asked as she took a bite of egg.

"I think that I'll ask one of the dwarves to read to me in the library."

"My company does not have the time to be your minder. Why don't you ask Gandalf to do it?"

"Because I/he have/has important matters to tend to." Gandalf and Angie said, their voices blending into a single sound. Thorin thought it sounded creepy.

Most of the company was busy so Balin agreed to go with her. Balin read to her from a book detailing the second age. They both enjoyed it. They read a couple of chapters and then began to talk about her and Gandalf's bond. Bilbo joined them at this point.

"I want to know, are you and Gandalf happy with this bond you have?" Balin asked her.

"Yes we are. He is my best friend." Angie proceeded to tell them of the misunderstanding and break of the bond from the night before.

"This morning, we woke to find the bond restored." Then she told them of the conversation between Thorin and Dwalin.

"As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter to me. I personally think that what you have is beautiful. The two of you share something that nobody else in this world or yours would be able to imagine sharing." Bilbo was nodding his head in agreement with the dwarf.

"That is right." Bilbo said, a note of determination entering his voice.

"I am going to talk to Thorin right now. He will not break your union if I have anything to say about it. After all you are my friends." He left before either could stop him.

Just then, Ori entered the library, Balin saw a package in his hand.

"I made this for you." The dwarf said, handing her the package.

"I hope you like it." Angie opened the package. It was a soft and fluffy sweater.

"Thanks Ori, I will go and try it on." She knew her way to her room by now, Elrond had showed her land marks that she could follow.

_That is a beautiful sweater. Angie was shocked._

You can see where I am?

_Yes I can. It must be a new effect of our union. If it does not fit, I can shrink it for you until we find the_ proper size_. Angie went into her room, closing the door behind her._

You can change now, I am not looking. Angie put on the sweater.

_It is a little loose around the neck aria. Gandalf directed his magic to where she indicated. She felt the sweater slowly forming to her body._

That is a perfect fit. Angie felt Gandalf's appreciation for his work.

_That looks lovely on you._

Thanks, it is quite nice. Angie put her old shirt on top of the dresser and ran back to the library to thank Ori. Angie heard raised voices a couple corridors from the library. It was Thorin and Bilbo having a row.

"What gives you the right to interfere with Gandalf and Angie's affairs?" Bilbo asked angrily.

"What they have is very personal and sacred. You had no right to interfere with it. I would think about your actions before doing so again." With those words, the hobbit spun on his heal and walked away, nearly running into Angie.

He grabbed her wrist before either of them could fall.

"I am sorry Angie; I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it is fine. I am quite hungry however; I hope it is nearing the noon meal."

"It is." Gandalf and Bilbo said together.

"Come, let us grab a picnic basket and eat outside. It is a lovely day." Bilbo continued, leading her to the kitchens.

The Head Cook smiled at them as they entered.

"What can we do for you this fine day?" he asked them.

"A small picnic basket please? After we eat, I want to help make dinner; it is a dish from where I come from called pizza." Angie said to him.

"Very well, I shall fill a basket for you, after you have eaten, come back here and we shall make this pizza." He walked away, barking orders to his staff. He returned a minute later with a basket under his arm.

"I hope that this is to your liking." He said.

"There is some bread and cheese in here, along with some mushrooms and wine, I know how much you like mushrooms," He gave Bilbo a warm smile. He laughed as Angie took the basket and skipped from the room with Bilbo on her heals and Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff hopping after them. He was rather fond of her and that rabbit.

Bilbo and Angie ate their lunch while he described the beautiful lands of The Shire and his hobbit hole. She hoped that she would be able to visit him.

After they ate their fill, Bilbo took her back to the kitchens.

"Now, how do we make this pizza?" The head cook asked as Bilbo left.

"Pizza consists of crust, some tomato sauce with spices, and toppings like cheese and vegetables. Once the dough rises, we need to put the ingreedience on it. First the sauce, then the cheese, and veggies. Then it needs to bake until the crust is crispy. The crust needs to be in the shape of a circle so we will need a round pan to bake it in." The kitchen soon became busy. They decided to make a pizza for each table. Angie was in charge of making the sauce while the Head cook made the crust. A pair of elves were in charge of the veggies and cheese selection. Angie had never cut up so many onions and tomatoes before, so she had some help with that.

An elf found some garlic and other spices that she requested. The sauce was soon happily bubbling in a big pot, the smell of the spices filling the kitchen and making them all hungry. The dough was rising by now so they inspected the sauce. Once it was made to Angie's satisfaction, they took it off the heat to let it cool. When the dough was ready, they assembled the pizza.

Angie's hand was quite tired from spreading sauce onto crust by the last one. Everyone was glad once the pizzas were in the oven.

Angie had decided on mushroom, garlic, and spinach for toppings. It soon smelled like one of the local pizza shops she frequently visited in New York.

The three ring bearers walked towards the dining hall. Gandalf had a mysterious smile on his face.

"What is it Gandalf?" Elrond asked him as they were about to inter the room.

"I believe that we are in for a special treat for dinner this evening." The other two pressed him for details but he just smiled and began to hum a random tune.

They sat at their usual places and waited. They didn't have to wait for long. They watched as Angie entered the room with a trail of elves behind her. They were all carrying platters and had smiles on their faces. The woman stopped and put her platter in the center of the table, her companions scattering to do the same to the rest of the hall. She sat down as the hall began to fill with hungry diners. Thorin and his company were last to arrive as usual.

"So you are behind our mysterious meal tonight." Elrond said as Thorin sat down.

"Yes I am, the dish is from my world and it is called pizza. You eat it with your hands." Angie put a slice on his plate and demonstrated with her own piece. Elrond smiled as he took a bite, he loved the combination of spices and the smoothness of the sauce.

Thorin also enjoyed it but he wasn't going to tell her that.

""Only an orc would eat this garbage." Angie picked up her pizza and ran from the hall with tears streaming down her face. Gandalf gave Thorin a look of loathing as he too got up and went after her with Fili and Kili on his heels. They gave their Uncle very unfriendly looks as they past him. Dwalin was muttering some of his most used swear words as he scowled in Thorin's direction. He was shocked that his friend would say something so insulting. He would have words with him later.

Elrond's grey eyes were stormy as he ate his pizza without tasting it. Dinner had been quite ruined.

Galadriel and Glorfindal glanced at their plates as they ate so they wouldn't have to look at the dwarf sitting between them.

Estel sat with his mother a couple tables from the head one. They hadn't met the young woman but they knew her by sight. Gilreen liked to keep to herself and Estel was busy either learning his lessons or playing outside.

I would like to cheer her up." Estel said to his mother.

"She looked so sad as she ran from the hall." Gilreen smiled at her son. He was quite the gentlemen like his father was.

"Let me finish my dinner first and we shall go and find her," she said.

Elrond smiled at them as they came nearer to the table.

"Where are you headed off to?" He asked them.

"I want to go cheer up the sad woman. Mother is accompanying me." Elrond smiled at his fauster son. He would be a great king when his time came.

"That is kind of you. She will appreciate your company."

"Do you think that she would like a picture? I was thinking of drawing her one."

"She will not be able to see it. She is blind." Estel's face fell at these words.

"I think that she might like a flower necklace." Elrond added, seeing the look on his face. The boy's face brightened at hearing this. He gave his thanks to Elrond and skipped from the hall with his mother following him.

Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff hopped after them, chewing on his last carrot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/n: From now on, I will be collaborating with a friend that I met on here. Her name is Emma_Woodland. She wrote this chapter and will write every other one. I wrote about Angie flying with Gwaihir and Gandalf traveling through the mountains, but the rest is her creation.

Please leave a review and leave her some words of encouragement.

KitCat12

Angie? Are you alright?

Its okay Gandalf, I just want to be left alone

Gandalf frowned

What Thorin said was unacceptable, the pizza was delicious, and he was lying.

I know that Gandalf, it's just that he did it on purpose. He really wanted to humiliate me.

I shall have words with him.

No, that won't be necessary. You don't have to protect me from some words, I can handle it.

Words are often worse than swords Angie.

Angie smiled sadly and removed her tears.

I know, thanks for trying to cheer me up.

With pleasure.

There was silence.

Gandalf?

Yes?

Would you guide me to my room?

Of course.

They walked back.

"Miss Angie!"

Little Estel came running to her. Smiling brightly and very proud.

"Estel?"

"How did you know it was me? You're... euhm..."

Angie smiled fondly.

"I can't see, but my ears are working perfectly. I recognized your voice."

"Oh! That does make sense... Anyway, I wanted to give you this."

He handed over a necklace made of daisies. Angie smiled more brightly this time.

"That's so sweet! Thank you so much Estel... I really appreciate it."

She put the flower jewel carefully around her neck. "How do I look?"

"Very beautiful. The necklace matches the green of your new sweater!"

Angie gave Estel a hug. The boy smiled again, pleased that he had cheered her up and ran back to his mother.

"It's so strange he will be the King of Gondor in the future," said Angie softly, "I hope he will keep that innocence for at least a couple of years..."

Gandalf looked at her, "It is his destiny, and the royal blood runs through his veins..."

He watched Estel hugging his mother, a wide grin on his face.

"But you are right, it would be good if he stays innocent for a year or five..."

"I would prefer ten."

Gandalf chuckled, "You can't expect that children stay innocent forever Angie."

"I know, I know, but you can always hope right?"

"Yes, you can always hope..."

Angie and Gandalf walked to the sleeping rooms. The wizard could feel Angie was tired and needed her sleep. She yawned.

"Goodnight Angie."

"Goodnight Gandalf."

Angie prepared herself to go to sleep. She was exhausted.

Outside, she heard the dwarfs laughing. She could hear the voice of Bofur when he called his brother. A large crack and the sound of breaking wood followed. More laughter followed. That definitely sounded like something has broken. Angie hoped it wasn't something important.

The silk cloth smelt like flowers. Lavender. The calming sent smoothed her thoughts and she went into a peaceful sleep.

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"I think so, third door on the left."

"Did you count the little door over there?"

"Is that a door? I thought it was a window..."

"Watt if it isn't her room?"

"Maybe we should knock..."

"And if she is asleep? I don't want to wake her..."

"Let's take a peek."

"No way, what if this is the room of one of those weed-eaters? Or Gandalf?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's listen at the door..."

Both dwarfs jumped in surprise when that same door opened with a sudden pull.

"Boys! You were making so much noise that you could wake those stone trolls!"

Angie stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, and in a very bad mood.

"We're sorry Angie..."

"We didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Forgive us?"

Angie sighed, "All right, come in you two."

She turned around and walked back in her bedroom, muttering something about 'noisy dwarfs' under her breath.

Kili and Fili jumped on her bed. Smiling widely.

"No boots in my bed! I don't want smudges on my sheets!"

The brothers sheepishly put out their boots and placed them under the bed.

"So, Angie."

"The reason why we are here."

"Thorin was being very rude to you yesterday."

"Uncle or not, he didn't have a reason to act like that."

"So we decided that he needs to learn a lesson."

"First we thought of dying his hair pink."

"But we haven't got any hair dye, and Ori only had black ink."

"Besides... Doing something about his hair would go a bit too far..."

"After that we thought: what is the thing that Uncle fined the most annoying?"

"The answer on that is simple."

"Elves."

"Weed-eaters."

"Tree-shaggers."

"Boys! Language! I don't you're not fond of the elves, but they are my friends and I would appreciate it if you at least tried to be civil."

"Sorry Angie."

"It won't happen again."

"Anyway, we are surrounded by Elves."

"So, it won't be hard to do something that would Thorin teach a lesson."

Angie bit on her bottom lip, her expression worried.

"I don't know guys; Thorin is already annoyed by me... I don't think a prank will be such a good idea."

"On the contrary, my dear Angie."

"It will be very good for him."

"And his rudeness."

It would be nice to teach Thorin a lesson. Angie was sick of his behavior. The reason she hadn't freaked out yet was because he was a king. She had respect for his title, but that was it. The real Thorin still had to impress her.

Maybe Thorin deserved a lesson.

Maybe Thorin deserved a lesson from Kili and Fili.

"What did you guys have in mind?"

The brothers grinned.

"Kili! Fili! Where are my clothes?!"

A very angry Thorin glared at his two nephews.

"They were filthy; we took them to the elves for a wash up."

"You took all my clothes... for a wash up? What am I supposed to wear now?"

"But uncle, we brought you some clothes..."

Thorin snorted, "I'm not wearing that."

He looked disgusted at the deep purple robes that Kili and Fili were holding. They almost radiated Elven.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice uncle..."

"Lord Elrond requested your company."

"And unless you want to go naked, I suggest you put those on..."

Thorin groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you want the matching cloak?"

"Get out of my room!"

Thorin slammed the door, cursing.

Ten minutes later Thorin appeared in the purple elven robes. Face bright red. Muttering under his breath. Kili and Fili didn't dare to look at each other.

"If you ever and I mean ever, mention this to anyone... I will personally cut your beards, understood?"

"Crystal clear uncle."

Thorin stepped away, up to his meeting with Lord Elrond.

Kili and Fili grinned at each other.

"Ori?"

The scribe appeared from his hiding spot.

"Do you think you can make a sketch of what you just saw? I want to remember that image forever..."

Ori giggled, "That shouldn't be a problem, where did you get those clothes anyway?"

"Angie persuaded lady Arwen to give one of her robes..."

Ori shook his head, "you do realize he will murder you two when he discovers you've put him in elvish woman clothes?"

Kili grinned, "I think the face of Lord Elrond when he sees Thorin in his daughter's clothes covers that..."

"You two are crazy..."

Thorin stepped in the room, trying to keep his dignity. The clothes were too long, and very tight around the middle. His face darkened. Curse Kili and Fili.

Lord Elrond gave him a funny look. Gandalf almost choked on the smoke from his pipe.

He was going to murder his nephews.

"You requested my presence."

Lord Elrond still stared at the clothes.

"Well, yes, Thorin," said Gandalf, "It is essential to show Lord Elrond the map, he has information that we need."

"You told him about the map?"

"Oh, the stubbornness of dwarfs! Thorin, we need this information!"

Thorin grumbled, "Fine."

"The moon we require for the runes shines tonight," said lord Elrond, "I suggest collecting the map and meeting me here again."

Thorin sniffed, turned around and left the room.

Elrond stared at Gandalf.

"Mithrandir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an explanation for what I just saw?"

"I certainly have not my lord."

It was you wasn't it Said Gandalf amused to Angie. He could hear her laugh.

Actually, it was Kili and Fili. I can't believe they really did that.

Gandalf chuckled. I must say that I am impressed.

"Mithrandir?"

"Yes?"

"Will lady Valadhiel join your quest?"

Lady Valadhiel? Who is lady Valadhiel?

He means you Angie, lord Elrond and I decided to give you an elven name.

Angie was proud.

But when did you discuss my name? I'm certain I would hear it.

We talked about it yesterday, when you were asleep.

So you can't hear the thoughts of the other person through the bond when you are asleep? Interesting...

"Yes, Lord Elrond, she will join me. Where I go, she will go."

Elrond looked worried, "the roads are dangerous Gandalf. We live in a time of peace, but that doesn't mean it is safe for her. She can stay here."

"No"

Gandalf looked surprised when the word escaped his mouth. He had a presumption that it wasn't him who had said the word. He could feel the tension of Angie.

"I'm afraid that is her choice. I don't wish to endanger her, but I can't force her to stay here."

Elrond nodded, "very well, maybe I can give you some things that will make the road for her easier. There is a herb that stops the menstruation cycle. It will help the cramps and the mood swings."

Gandalf could feel Angie's embarrassment heating up his cheeks.

You don't need to be embarrassed Angie.

How can I not when you two are discussing my period?

Well, at least try. My own face is turning pink.

Oh

"That is thoughtful lord Elrond, I really appreciate it."

Again, Gandalf wasn't sure if this was his own voice or Angie's.

Maybe it was both

Angie was in a deep conversation with the Elves. They were fascinated by the differences from the two worlds. Lord Elrond was interested by the medicines of Earth. Modern prosthetics, brain surgeries, electric wheelchairs, the technology was very different. He raised an eyebrow when Angie told him that only the richest people could pay for the best treatment. Elrond disagreed with this, thinking that a healer would always take care of his patient and not let money decide the decision. Angie turned the conversation to another topic, not wanting to make Elrond angry.

She steered the topic towards dancing.

"We have very different kinds of dancing: ballet, modern dance..."

"Do you dance yourself Angie?" Galadriel asked her.

"Yes, the Argentine Tango and the Salsa. I took some classes to learn the Tango. It took some practice. My friend's Mother is a dance instructor."

Lady Galadriel seemed very interested. Angie explained her the details of the Tango: the music, the steps, and the passionate performance. She asked if Angie could teach her the steps.

A while later Angie stood with The Lady of Lórien in a dance room. A few elves were there to assist with the music. Angie explained what kind of rhythm she wanted to have.

"First, you have to move in a circle, counter-clockwise, so you have found the feeling of the rhythm."

The two women moved slowly in a circle.

"Then, you have to move backward in the same circle, the woman looks over the right shoulder, the man over the left."

After finishing the circle, the elf and the human moved closer to each other.

"The man in the Tango is the leader, the woman the follower. You have to keep your upper body straightened and your weight on the balls of your feet."

Angie took Galadriel's arms and pulled her closer.

"Right foot backward, left foot backward, right foot next to left... right... left... right. Left... one, two, three, and four..."

Galadriel was a fast learner. After a few minutes she had the rhythm. It seems that she enjoyed it.

Suddenly six dwarfs came in the room.

"We heard music," said Bofur.

"And we decided to take a look," said Kili with a grin.

Ori and Bofur decided to join the musicians with their flute and clarinet. Dwalin and Balin just wanted to watch. Kili and Fili were bickering who should learn the Tango first. Suddenly, Galadriel appeared.

"Perhaps I can teach the dance to one of you?" she said with a small smile while she reached an elegant hand.

Kili and Fili looked at her in complete surprise.

"Uhm, I... I..."

Galadriel just looked at them, hand still reached.

"Of. Of course..."

Fili grabbed her hand nervously, while Kili was a little bit relieved he could dance with Angie.

"Remind: the man always leads."

The music started and the two couples started to move slowly on the tunes: one. Two... three. Four...

First Fili seemed a little bit uncomfortable but soon he relaxed and enjoyed the dance. It was a little bit difficult to lead a woman who was a few heads taller, but it went surprisingly well. After a few dances the brothers twisted around the dance floor. Suddenly Kili felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I?"

Kili grinned and gave Angie to Dwalin. Angie smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to dance?"

"I never said I didn't."

Dwalin took her hand.

"May I have this dance milady?"

Angie giggled and her cheeks turned into a warm rose color, "of course."

Dwalin was surprisingly light on his feet. He leaded Angie perfectly around the dance floor.

"If I didn't know better I would say you've mastered this many years."

"I watched carefully."

They continued to dance. After a few moments Angie decided that she really liked it. It was nice to dance with Kili of course, but with Dwalin it seemed different. Closer.

It was perfect.

"Fili! Watt do you think you are doing!"

A very, very angry Thorin stood in the dancing room, watching his oldest nephew dance way too close with an elf.

Well, almost perfect.

"Would you like to try Uncle?" Thorin glared at Fili and Galadriel.

"I would have a word with you." Fili bowed his head and walked from the room with his Uncle.

The dwarfs will leave as soon as I join the counsel. It is wise if you stay here in your room. You can follow the counsel through my thoughts.

Yes, Gandalf. I will

Angie and Gandalf already had this conversation, but it didn't hurt to repeat their plans.

The confrontation with the Goblin King was essential. Plus, Bilbo needed to find the one ring. Angie hated the thought of having the dwarfs in danger, but there was no other choice. She hoped that the book was correct and that all the dwarfs would survive the adventure in the mountain. It was a risk, and she knew it.

She sighed. It didn't mean she liked it.

She listened to Gandalf when he joined the counsel. They talked about peace, the quest of the dwarfs, Smaug, Radagast. It was a little bit bizarre. Knowing what they would say, but on the other hand noticing the little differences. Like Saruman who questioned the bond between Angie and Gandalf.

That's none of your business.

Angie heard with satisfaction that Gandalf said exactly the same in the counsel.

Suddenly she heard Galadriel in her head, or in Gandalf's head. It was a very strange feeling.

They are leaving

Yes.

You knew.

Angie and Gandalf smirked.

You know what you have to do Angie, follow Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff, he will lead you to Radagast.

They had decided that it would be too dangerous for Angie to follow Gandalf in the mountain. So Angie would go to the Great Eagles.

Angie gave Elrond a hug.

"I want to thank you for everything," she said to him.

"It was my honor to have you as a guest."

"I love the elven name, it will hide my identity from strangers."

"You are welcome. Your menstrual cycle will come back once you stop taking the herb, it is only temporary. It shall not prevent you from having children." Angie fought down her blush.

"The kitchen have packed food for your journey. Be careful."

"I will try."

The little Rabbit hopped from the room and Angie followed its soft sound. She would miss Rivendell, but one day she would return.

She hoped.

Radagast met them a day out from Rivendell on his sled.

He was glad to see that Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff was well cared for.

"Gwaihir will meet us here shortly." The wizard said to Angie. While they waited, she took out her ukulele and played Longing To Belong by Eddie Vedder.

She had just strummed the final chord when she heard a loud screech that made her and Gandalf cover their ears. Radagast pulled them away.

"Gwaihir, I would like for you to meet Lady Valadhiel. She is a companion of Mithrandir." Angie got to her feet and bowed. It was strange bowing to people that she could not see, which is why she didn't like to do it.

"It is an honor to meet you My Lord," she said to the eagle. The Brown wizard helped her onto his back and they took off, Radagast watching them disappear with Sir Fluffy McFluff Fluff standing beside him.

Angie's fear eased as she got used to being in the air. Harry Potter was right, flying was wonderful.

Gwaihir told her of how Gandalf healed him from an arrow wound. She knew this from the book, but it was interesting having Gwaihir's point of view of the event.

Angie had no idea how fast they were going. He was not called Gwaihir The Wind Lord for nothing. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears, and feel her hair flying behind her. She understood David Gilmour's feelings in Learning To Fly. That song described her emotions quite well.

"We are about to land," Gwaihir said to Angie as he began spiraling down. They landed on his irey and she slid from his back onto the ground.

The eagle put his wing around her and guided her to the mountain wall where she unpacked her dinner for the evening.

Gwaihir greeted his hunters as they landed one by one.

He introduced them to Angie. She was about to get up and bow but Gwaihir stopped her.

"There is no need, finish your meal and try to get some sleep. We flew for a long time." Angie gave her thanks and finished her meat and cheese.

The wizard traveled into the mountains during the next couple weeks, he was glad that the eagles had welcomed Angie into their safe keeping. Thorin would be surprised to see her when they next would meet. He thought that she was in Rivendell. He scowled as it began to rain. He and Angie could hear the stone giants as they threw rocks down below. He grew angry once he discovered that the dwarves weren't there.

_They were supposed to meet me here. Confusticate and bother those dwarves._

Since when does the mighty Thorin Oakenshield give a damn what you have to say. Angie snapped back, her own anger growing.

_They went to a cave an hour's journey from where you are. I have no idea where it is, the book didn't give much detail on the directions._

I am sure that I will be able to find it. The wizard said wearily.

_I should have given you my umbrella._

I appreciate the thought, but it would get lost in the caverns of the goblins.

'An hour later, he stood in the cave entrance and took a deep breath. In a few seconds, he would be facing hell.

You won't be alone.

Gandalf smiled, he was ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gandalf entered the cave to find Bofur on watch. The dwarf nodded at him as he went to a corner to get some sleep.

Bilbo's yell woke him and Angie in a flash.

_So it begins. Angie said as the wizard followed after the prisoners._

_They both winced at the horrid song that the goblins were singing._

These dudes need a new song writing team. Angie said. Gandalf sat in the shadows and concentrated on his magic.

Angie grinned as she heard the bang from Gandalf's staff; her grin grew as she heard the cries of the goblins.

"Follow me quick."

"Draw your sword Thorin." They ran on and on with the yells of the goblins coming after them, some of them were killed.

"Quickly now." Gandalf said.

They stopped long enough for the wizard to do a head count and ran on again.

Angie took out her ukulele; it always calmed her during stressful situations. She played Touch the Sky from the movie Brave. The eagles enjoyed the song and asked her to play another one.

She played while Gandalf and the dwarves ran on and on.

They stumbled into the sunlight to discover the missing hobbit.

Gandalf and Angie grew angry as they listened to the dwarves grumble about Bilbo and his supposed uselessness.

"We cannot go on without finding Mr., Baggins." Gandalf said to Thorin angrily.

"If I have to leave you and go back into those tunnels to find him I will."

"And here is The Burglar." Bilbo said, stepping from his tree.

Gandalf and the dwarves were relieved to see him and asked him to tell his tale.

The wizard frowned as he did not mention the ring. He went on to tell him how he rescued them from the goblins.

The company traveled on until they reached the wolf glade.

They scrambled into the trees as the wargs drew nearer. Angie and Gandalf listened as they plotted and schemed. She could understand them through the wizard's quick translation.

Gandalf began throwing pinecones at the wargs who howled as they caught fire. Things grew worse as the goblins arrived.

They gathered the wolves in a pack and built up the fire by the trees.

If possible, their second song was even worse than the first.

_What is it with this world's villains and cannibalism? Angie asked Gandalf as he climbed to the top of his tree._

_He would have answered her, but Gwaihir swooped down, seized him in his talons, and flew away._

"_Come, Lady Valadhiel is waiting for us." Gandalf smiled as the company joined him with other eagles. He would be glad to see her._

_His smile grew to hear her playing her ukulele as they swooped lower and lower._

_Gwaihir sat him down and he hugged her._

_The dwarves were surprised and pleased (well most of them) to see her._

_They sat in a circle around her while she answered their questions._

"_What is that?" Thorin asked, giving the package in her hand a suspicious look._

"_It is medicine that Lord Elrond gave me."_

"_I do not trust that elf." Oin grunted, glaring at the package._

"_Well I do so you will just have to deal with it." Angie snapped at him as she stuck a bit of the bitter tasting herb in her mouth._

_She was glad that it stopped headaches because she was developing one. It also helped her sleep._

"_I would like to be left alone." Angie said to the dwarves._

"_You are giving me stress." The dwarves scattered, they knew that it was wise to avoid her when she was in a bad mood. All except for Thorin._

"_You were supposed to stay in Rivendell." The dwarf said to her._

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going anywhere. I've heard that you look good in purple, maybe you can model some clothes for me."_

_Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Ori were snickering behind their hands._

_The scribe showed a curious Gwaihir his sketch. He took one look at the sketch and burst into laughter._

"_That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Gwaihir said as he handed it back to Ori._

_Angie and Dwalin were in a deep discussion as they flew. He was telling her of the fight that he had with Thorin after they had danced_

_Dwalin handed Angie to his brother who wanted to try the dance and marched after Thorin and Fili._

_He followed them down the corridor and stopped them at the halfway point._

"_I would like to have a private word with you Thorin."_

"_I am talking to my nephew at the moment, it can wait."_

_Dwalin glared at him._

"_No it cannot wait Thorin Oakenshield," he growled._

_Fili took one look at him and scampered off. He would not apologize for what he did. Thorin had not been the same loving uncle that he used to before the quest began._

_It seemed that his uncle cared more for the gold than his kin. He longed for the days when Thorin would tell them that he loved them. It had been a long time since they had sat down as a family and talked._

_Humor was how he and his brother coped with the situation. It was a mask to hide their sorrow._

_Dwalin did not miss the sad look that Fili gave his uncle as he walked by._

"_What you said to Angie at dinner last night was uncalled for. I do not know what you have against her. She is a nice woman."_

"_She is friends with our enemy for one thing. For another, she is a distraction from what we are trying to do._

_I was watching you when you were doing that inappropriate dance; you were enjoying yourself too much. 'I do not want you associating with her anymore. She has probably told those tree shaggers of our quest. I overheard Gandalf and Lord Elrond talking last night._

_They have given her an elvish name. They have decided to call her Valadhiel." Thorin gave a snort at this._

"_It is proof that she has been relaying certain information to them. She is a danger to our quest."_

_Dwalin's glare deepened._

"_You may not tell me who I can and cannot associate with Thorin!" Dwalin yelled._

"_Angie may be friends with the elves, but she is certainly not a spy. I have had many conversations with her when we were on watch together! She is a kind woman and I will not have you questioning her honor!" Thorin was glaring at him now._

"_Very well, but do not come to me once she hurts you."_

_Dwalin gave him a cold look and walked away._

_Angie was very angry once Dwalin's story was over._

"_I am going to talk to Thorin once we reach our destination._

_He had no right accusing me of being a spy. Rather stupid of him to say. I'm not even part of this company. I haven't signed any contracts yet."_

_Gandalf smiled as he heard this. He had been hoping that she would find the courage to stand up for herself._

_He could not fathom how one person could hold so much anger and hatred inside them. He knew that the rest of the dwarves were not fond of the elves, but Thorin Oakenshield took it to a whole new level. He hoped that Thorin would not pass on his bitterness and anger onto his nephews._

_He was brought from his thoughts as Gwaihir began to land._

"_I like your new name. It suits you quite well." Dwalin said as he helped Angie from the eagle._

"_Even though it is elvish?" Dwalin put a hand on her shoulder._

"_It does not matter to me if you are friends with them. Elves and dwarves have not been friendly towards one another for a very long time. I do not want you getting mixed in it._

_Lady Galadriel did not seem too bad," Dwalin grinned to himself._

"_Fili was enjoying her company."_

_Dwalin and Angie laughed together as they joined the rest of the group._

_Angie was excited about their next stop. She couldn't wait to meet Beorn and eat some of those honey cakes._

You are worse than Bilbo.

_What. I happen to like food. _

_Gandalf told the dwarves about Beorn and warned them of his temper._

"_Lady Valadhiel and Mr. Baggins will come with me, the rest of you come in pairs when I whistle. Bombur shall go last since he is fattest and will work for two." Thorin gave Gandalf a dark look for using her elvish name._

_The wizard ignored him and took Angie's hand._

"_Come along Mr. Baggins."_

_Gandalf and Angie walked off with the frightened hobbit scurrying after them._

_Angie froze when she heard the buzzing of many bees._

_She was terrified of them ever since she got bitten by a couple of them when she was 6 years old. Bilbo was oblivious to this however._

"_If one should sting me, I would swell up as big as I am." Angie gave a frightened squeak at this and clutched the wizard's hand in a death grip._

These bees are quite gentle. Beorn tamed them. They will not harm you unless you give them a reason to.

Angie shook her head and walked on.

After awhile, they heard the neighing of a horse and the sound of his hooves as he galloped away.

]

"He has gone to tell him of the coming of strangers." Gandalf said to Bilbo as they drew nearer to the house.

"They do not look dangerous, you can be off." Beorn said as he turned to them.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"I am Gandalf."

"Never heard of him," Angie giggled at this.

"I am a wizard. My cousin Radagast lives near the southern borders of Mirkwood." Beorn nodded at this.

"Not a bad wizard as wizards go, he used to visit me some times." He turned to Angie.

"Who are you and how came you to be traveling with a wizard?" Angie gave a nervous bow; she hoped that her giggling did not offend him.

"Lady Valadhiel at your service-"

"I do not need your service just now; just tell me who you are."

"I am a traveling minstrel." Angie said, scrambling to make a suitable story.

"I was performing at The Prancing Pony inn in Bree. Gandalf rescued me from a band of ruffians. The family that I was living with at the time allowed me to go with him. He can tell you the rest of our tale much better than I can." Angie knew that her story was not very good, she seriously doughted that a family would let their daughter go with a wizard, but it was the best that she could come up with. Making up stories was not one of her best talents.

"I would also like to introduce you to Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf added as the hobbit bowed. Beorn gave Angie a suspicious look that she could not see. He would talk to her later and find out the truth.

"Well you'd better come in and tell your tale. If it does not take all day." He said as he led his guests into his house.

Angie was amused as the dwarves came in two-by-two, she could tell by his voice that Beorn was interested in Gandalf's tale.

She was quite glad when he offered them dinner. They sat at the table and ate the delicious bread and butter.

Angie awoke the next morning to the snores of the dwarf beside her. She carefully felt the dwarf's face to see who it was. She found that the head didn't have any hair. It was Dwalin.

She didn't hear anybody else, so she figured that the rest of the company was outside.

A brilliant idea for a prank came to her. She took her I phone out of her bag and turned it on.

She had the ear buds in her ears so that the voice over would not wake up the dwarf. She clicked into her music and quickly found the track that she was looking for. It was Time by Pink Floyd.

She pressed play and took the ear buds out of the speaker. She turned up the volume as loud as it would go and set it by the dwarf's head.

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as the ticking of the clocks began.

"Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg"

Dwalin was on his feet with a yell. Angie was on the floor laughing.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Angie was laughing too hard to explain. The dwarf understood when David Gilmour's voice floated through the room.

"That was a good one. What is this device called?

"It is called an I phone." Angie said and went on to tell him about how the telephone was invented and what it was used for.

Dwalin was amazed by this.

"I am hungry. Let us see if the rest of them left any breakfast for us."

Fili and Kili waved them over as they neared the company.

"You two had better eat before Bombur beats you to it." Kili said to them as they sat down.

"We have been looking for Gandalf all morning." Fili added as Dwalin handed her a honey cake.

Angie knew where he was but decided to let Gandalf tell them when he came back.

Gandalf was quite glad to reach Beorn's house as he stepped through the door. He wasn't happy with the many questions that he was currently receiving.

"Oy! Let the man have his supper!" Angie yelled at them. The wizard gave her his thanks as he scarfed down half a loaf of bread with cream and butter and a jug of mead.

He didn't answer their questions until he and Angie had smoked their pipes for a while. The dwarves and Bilbo listened as he told them about his hunt for bear tracks.

Angie woke the next morning to the sound of the door opening.

"IS that you Beorn?" Angie asked, getting up from her mattress.

"Yes it is. I see that you and those dwarves are still here." Angie nodded her head.

"I was not truthful when I was telling you of myself. I am sorry, but my story is still unbelievable to me."

"Why don't you take a walk with me and tell it."

Beorn was amazed as her story unfolded. He couldn't fathom that other worlds might exist.

"Do you have anything that you can show me to back your story?" Angie took out her I phone and showed it to him. She played Working on a Dream by Bruce Springsteen. It made her think of Thorin when she heard it.

"How do they make the music?"

"They go into a recording studio and record the music with microphones and instruments; sometimes they have to do it over and over again until they find that right sound. They record a series of songs then they are put together in what is called an album. Then they come up with a catchy title for the album.

The album that this song is on is called the title of the song, working on a dream. Then the record is sold around the world and the singer or band goes on tour to play in all the different countries, a manager helps them put that together." Beorn was amazed by this.

"Do you want to make an album and go on tour?" Beorn asked as he handed her the I phone.

"Yes I do, but this world doesn't have the technology for recording music. It would be fun to go on tour around Middle Earth."

"Well you can start by performing for me and those dwarves this evening." Beorn said as they began their walk back to the house.

Dinner that night was strained. Everyone noticed Thorin and Angie's icy silence towards each other. Gandalf would give him the occasional glare before returning to his food. Fili and Kili refused to look at him.

"How did you get that black eye/" Ori asked the dwarf.

"I can tell that one." Angie said as she swallowed her honey cake. She got up and began to pace the floor.

"It all started after Beorn showed you the head of the Great Goblin. Fili and Kili wanted to see a dance from my world."

Fili and Kili smiled as they watched her dance. The music had a lively and energetic sound to it. Angie's moves matched the energy of the music. She had a big grin on her face as she moved.

They applauded her when the dance was finished.

"Doesn't she look lovely in that dress brother?" Fili asked.

"Yes she does." A voice behind them interrupted them.

"I will not have you seducing my nephews." Fili and Kili had never seen Angie as angry as she walked towards Thorin's direction. The next thing they heard was Angie's knuckle hitting Thorin's eye.

"You are a disgusting man Thorin Oakenshield. You have no right to accuse me of being a whore. Also, Dwalin told me of your conversation. The part of where you say that I am a spy is a load of horse shit!" She turned to them.

"You'd better put some ice on his eye." She turned on her heal and walked to the voices of the other dwarves.

Angie performed for the dwarves for a few hours before they all went to bed.

They would be leaving tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Angie woke up. She had a strange dream, about Radagast living in New York. He was talking to an elementary class about animals. She decided to see Beorn and have some breakfast. Everyone else seemed to be awake, and she felt slightly guilty for sleeping so long. When she entered the dining room she could hear a conversation between Gandalf and Beorn.

"I'm certain I've never saw a city like that... Everything was so noisy... I believe it was New York, the place Angie is from..."

Angie froze.

"Did you see Radagast in your dream?"

Gandalf and Beorn turned to her, Gandalf frowned, "As a matter a fact, I did."

Angie stared at him, "I think we had the same dream... Would it be another step in the bond?"

"I believe so, I think the mental connection is growing stronger, I didn't believe it was possible"

"Oh, great."

Thorin huffed, looking at Angie and Gandalf in a disgraceful way.

"Sharing thoughts? Dreams? You two are freaks."

Both Angie and Gandalf spoke, their voices in perfect union, "you will take that back Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin crossed his arms, "Or else what? You have to admit that this isn't natural anymore."

"Our bond is our business, master dwarf, stop interfering. It is natural for us."

The other dwarfs stopped their conversations and stared at them, Bilbo looked quite nervous.

"You can see through her eyes master Gandalf, isn't this strange? She's blind. Unless she only pretends she's blind."

Rage flew through Angie's body, how dare he? But Thorin wasn't finished yet.

"Do you see anything through her eyes Gandalf? What is the point that you two bathe separated? I bet you like watching her, don't you?"

"How dare you!" Angie snarled, her body shaking with rage.

"Gandalf is an honorable man, unlike some people who like to accuse me of seducing their nephews. I can see why you have not had a relationship yet. What woman would want a bad tempered dwarf like you...? You don't deserve anyone."

The sound of the slap made everyone freeze.

Angie fell on the ground. Her hand on her cheek. A cry of pain escaped her lips.

Before anyone else could react, a giant Bear pressed Thorin against the ground. Eyes filled with rage. A paw with long nails reached out and Thorin closed his eyes, expecting a slap in return. Only this time, the result would most likely be death.

"Stop."

Angie stood behind Beorn in his bear form. A hazy, red stain in the form of a hand had appeared in her cheek.

Thorin stared at her, confused.

She started to speak, this time in a sharp icy voice. It was like she was a different person.

"I have no reason to save you Thorin Oakenshield. You've offended, humiliated and attacked me. And maybe," there was a short pause, "You've underestimated me. So tell me, king under the mountain, tell me one reason why I should spare your life."

Thorin blinked, "I..."

"Silence," Angie said in a cold voice. The other persons stared at her, disbelieving. Was this the woman they had travelled with? The caring, soft and gentle person?

"Let him go Beorn, please."

The bear huffed but stepped away.

"I guess you owe me a life-debt Thorin."

Thorins eyes widened, life-debts were something very serious for dwarfs.

A small smile appeared on Angie's lips, a cold smirk.

"Unless you want something else."

"I accept," Thorin kneeled in front of Angie, "I'll protect you with my life, until my debt is for filled or until I fail in my task."

Angie nodded once and turned around.

"Oh, and Thorin?"

Thorin looked at her.

"I know girls that can slap better than you. It was almost pathetic."

He gritted his teeth while the girl walked outside.

"Angie? Are you all right?"

Dwalin, Oin and Dori stood next to her. Their expressions worried.

"Can I do something for your cheek?"

"No, that's okay Oin, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter," said Dori, "I have to ask you Angie, did you really consider letting Thorin die?"

"No, I didn't. Of course I didn't. He deserved a lesson, but I didn't want him to die."

Dori frowned but nodded, "Good."

The dwarfs went back inside. Dwalin hesitated for a moment but entered the house also. They still needed to prepare some things for the next phase of their journey.

Angie decided to go and help Bombur with the food packets. Some simple and easy recipes could do wonders when they are correctly prepared. Besides. You travel better with a full stomach.

The blind woman used flour and eggs to make some noodles. Bombur was helping her to make the dough really flat so they could cut it in some nice noodles.

"It is great with some spiced butter sauce. Or some chicken is also very nice."

Bombur hummed. Angie started to like the big dwarf. He was always nice to her.

When she and the dwarfs were cooking. Their host entered the kitchen. Beorn started to ask Angie some questions about her I phone. He seemed amazed.

"It's slightly different than a normal I phone, this one has a voiceover, and it tells me what I select."

She pushed one of the apps.

"ITunes," said a cool voice.

She pushed it again, twice.

"Now I have selected ITunes, this is where all the music is." She found a song.

"Learning to Fly, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers."

"Strange name for a group." Beorn said to her.

"Tom Petty is the lead singer. You will like his music."

Beorn listened to some of the songs in the Tom Petty playlist, surprised that the songs could come from such a little box.

They chattered for some time until Gandalf's voice interrupted them.

"Angie, we must leave."

Beorn looked at her.

"I will miss you, you're always welcome to visit me."

"I certainly will." She hugged the big man.

"And my little bunny!" Bilbo squeaked when Beorn took him and almost crushed him into a tight hug.

"Put me down!"

Beorn laughed when he put the hobbit back on his feet. Angie was laughing at them.

"Be careful, and take care of yourselves."

Angie rode with Oin, next to Gloin when they were leaving Beorns home. He was telling her stories about his son Gimli. Angie listened happily.

_( I wonder how he will react when his son will be named elf-friend..._

_( I don't think it is wise to tell him that right now..._

_Wasn't planning too, it might change the future, I'm afraid I already have changed some things... _

_(The future is unpredictable, we just have to wait and see. _

Next to her Gloin was still talking. It was rather strange. Angie hadn't that much contact with the dwarf. Now she thought about it, all the other dwarfs were extremely nice to her.

_(I think that might be because of Thorins life-debt. _

_( What? Why? _

_( He's bound to an oath Angie. Dwarfs don't break their oaths, ever. He has sworn to protect you. The life-debt binds him to you. He's practically a slave. _

Angie paled.

_A slave?! I... I never wanted that!_

She thought of Melissa and her African American ancestors.

Gandalf frowned.

_(Didn't you know about the consequences of a life-debt? _

_(I didn't know he is now some sort of slave for me! I just wanted him to cool down so I could talk with him! _

_( Maybe you should talk with him, when we stop for lunch perhaps? _

"Master dwarf? Maybe it is a good idea to pause and have some lunch?"

"That's an excellent idea!" said Bilbo and he stopped Myrtle.

The company stopped and dismounted.

"Thorin? Can I speak with you for a moment please?" Angie took a deep breath, "Alone?"

Thorin nodded and guided Angie away from the company. Once they were out of earshot Angie sat down on the grass.

"I brought some apples." Angie reached an apple to Thorin. She smiled when he took it.

"Sit, please, I want to talk to you."

Thorin bowed his head, "I've wanted to talk to you too."

Angie played with the apple in her hands, "What happened with us Thorin? I thought we were friends. You've said that, don't you value our friendship?"

"Our friendship? After all the things I've done to you? The things I've said? Besides you've threatened to kill me." Thorin stood up, "Maybe you should have done it." He sounded bitter.

"Thorin!" Angie sounded shocked, "Don't you dare say that! Now sit back! And listen, just once."

She took Thorins hands and tried to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Thorin sounded confused.

"I'm sorry for what I've said to you. It was rude and I didn't mean it, it was spoken out of anger. I never wanted you dead. Gandalf and I are still getting used to this bond that we have and it is making our emotions turbulent." She was silent for a minute.

"There is also something else. Something I can't put my finger on."

"I guess I should apologize too," Thorin said, "I've mistreated you. I've should have known better. "

"It's all right, no hard feelings."

Thorin stared at her, "How can you forgive so easily?"

"You can't stay angry forever right?"

Thorin smiled, for the first time in days it was a real smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stayed silent for a while.

"What made you so angry? I had the feeling there was something that made you snap. What was it?"

Thorin remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Smaug took many lives that particular day, including a very special one."

Thorin's voice was filled with grief and loss.

"Oh." said Angie with compassion, "I'm so sorry Thorin."

"It was a long time ago. Erebor was our home, and we want it back, that worm shall pay for what he did, if he still lives."

Angie frowned. She knew they would succeed, but Thorin would never be king, neither his nephews. Maybe a little warning could help him? Change his fate? She couldn't do anything... Screw the book; she was going to help them. She had grown very fond of Kili and Fili, and Thorin... A little bit.

"Maybe the dragon isn't the biggest threat... Maybe what guards the dragon is something much worse..."

"Our treasure? But it belongs to us! The dwarfs of Erebor!"

"I know, but gold and stones aren't everything Thorin, please keep that in mind. Because if you don't, you will die. You can change your fait Thorin, it's still possible."

Thorin looked at her, suspiciously.

"What do you know about my fate?"

(_More than you know_

"I'm just saying Thorin; you should start behaving like a real king. Make allies. You should start with the elves."

"The elves?!"

"I know you don't like them, they can be great enemies, but also great allies if they are on your side."

"They betrayed us!"

"Stop looking at the past. Learn from it instead."

"They. Let. Us. Down. The moment we needed them the most."

"Think Thorin. Even the elves can't face a dragon alone."

"They could have helped us when we were seeking a home!"

"Did one of your dwarfs actually ask the elves for help?"

Thorin opened his mouth, and closed it again. Angie bit back a sigh. She wasn't in to politics, but she knew that this dwarf needed all her political knowledge that she possessed.

"Your race is too damn proud. Pride can be good and beautiful, but sometimes you mustn't be ashamed to ask for help. There is a saying in my world, pride cometh before a fall."

Thorin made a disapproving sound.

"Just think about it. Oh and Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Your debt has been for filled."

The dwarf blinked, "what?"

"I guess I wasn't completely honest with you," Angie grinned, "I might have exaggerated my pain a little bit so Beorn would snap. I also took acting classes in high school"

"It was all an act?"

"Yep."

Thorin looked at her, "that was actually very sneaky... Well done."

Thank you."

"Thorin! Angie! Come eat your lunch!" Bombur yelled across the camp.

"I guess we should go back."

Thorin nodded and guided Angie back. Glad that his debt was for filled, but it didn't feel right.

He made a promise to himself that he would still protect Angie, debt or no debt.

At the campfire, the company was eating the noodles Angie and Bombur had made.

"Actually, these are supposed to be eaten with two sticks..."

"Sticks?" Bofur asked her.

"Yes, mostly wood or plastic. They are called chop sticks"

Bifur carved some sticks, he was quiet handy with it.

Angie smiled, "Thank you Bifur."

Bifur muttered something she couldn't understand. Angie made a note to herself that in the future, she would try to find a way to communicate with this dwarf.

"First, you need to hold the sticks like this. Then you pinch the two like this, so you can grab the noodles."

Angie showed how it was done. It was a funny way to eat.

"What's wrong with a fork?" Said Gloin.

"Nothing of course, but eating noodles this way is just more fun. It is also a way of eating in some of the countries in my world like China and Japan.

Some of the dwarfs actually tried the chopsticks. Kili, Fili and Ori were giggling like little children.

Dwalin seemed to have difficulties with this way of eating, especially when he broke one of the wooden sticks. He cursed. The woman was blushing. She thought that his voice was sexy.

"You don't have to use so much force. Here, let me show you."

Angie took Dwalins hand and helped him to master the technique. It was good for Dwalin that Angie couldn't see his blush.

But the others saw it.

Angie seemed to notice the chattering had stopped.

"What is it?"

"This food is really nice Angie."

Everyone stared at Thorin.

Angie's face brightened up in a smile, "Well, thank you Thorin. I appreciate that."

Gandalf smiled, this day had ended surprisingly well.

Angie couldn't sleep.

Gandalf was already sleeping, and so were the dwarfs and the Hobbit. Except for Nori and Bifur, who were on watch.

Most nights, the snoring of the dwarfs calmed her, but this night they didn't.

Angie's sleeping bag was laying between Dwalin's and Bilbo's. She had grown quite fond of the dwarf. He seemed like a big rough warrior, but he was also a gentleman. She liked that very much. Plus, the way they danced at Rivendell kept going through her head. She wished she could see him...

But that was impossible.

Was it?

Middle Earth had great powers... Maybe some of them could actually help her.

She would see, like normal people.

Colours. Shapes. Details.

She could learn to read.

To be independent.

To have power over her own life.

She would even see more than normal people.

If she wanted, she would see everything. She wouldn't only have power over her own life, but other lives as well.

And all she had to do... Was take that one little object... That was located in the little pocket of the sleeping hobbit next to her.

It would be so easy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nori watched as Angie crept forward and put her hand into Bilbo's pocket and drew forth a golden ring. He frowned as a hungry gleam entered her eyes.

Angie couldn't believe how smooth the ring felt in her palm. What harm would it cause if she just put it on for a second?

Nori watched as she raised the ring to her finger, her lips moving silently. The dwarf ran to where the wizard was sleeping.

"Just put it on and everything will be right again. You can bring peace to Middle Earth and your own world. Just put it on." The voice sounded remarkably like Gandalf.

"No, you're wrong." Angie whispered. The voice became gentle and coaxing.

"You can give better health care to the citizens of your country and improve their lives for the better." The ring gave its final offering.

"You will be able to see."

"I will be able to see," Angie whispered with longing.

"That's right." The voice whispered soothingly.

"Just put on the ring and you can have all that you desire. Just put it on." The gleam in Angie's eyes grew as she brought the ring closer to her finger.

"Gandalf, wake up!" Nori yelled, skidding in front of the wizard.

"There is something wrong with Angie." His yell woke him up.

"There is something wrong." Gandalf said, fear in his voice and face.

"I cannot sense our bond anymore."

He ran to where Angie was standing and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes. He saw a gleam of something in them that he did not like. There was a flicker of fear behind it also.

"Angie, don't listen to it." A spark of rage entered her eyes.

"Away with you," She snarled, raising her hand as if to strike him. He caught it and held it in his own.

"Pleas do not put on the ring. It is giving you lies."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Angie asked him coldly.

"When you turned 21, Melissa took you out to a bar and dared you to dance on the table for a minute with your shirt off."

"Did I do it?" Angie asked him.

"Yes you did. Please Angie, do not put on the ring. It is evil as you well know." He watched as her struggle took place. He was relieved when the gleam in her eyes cleared and he felt her through their bond. He held out a pouch and she dropped the ring into it.

Please, take it back to Bilbo for me. Gandalf took the pouch and walked to where Bilbo was sleeping.

He slowed his step. Maybe it was dangerous to leave such a precious piece in the hands of a hobbit...

Gandalf shook his head. He trusted Bilbo with his life. He was strong, stronger than he knew.

Still.

Gandalf looked at Thorin. The line of Durin suffered of Gold-sickness. There was no way the Ring would be safe when Thorin was close. He wouldn't resist the temptation of power.

_(Gandalf? _

_The Ring isn't safe here. _

_You are right, it's too dangerous. _

_What should we do? _

_Give the Ring to me, I'll keep it safe. _

Gandalf grew suspicious.

_No, you could barely resist it. _

Angie nodded.

_Alone, I can't do it, but together... together we would be strong enough. I'm sure. _

Gandalf closed his palm. He could feel the Ring through the purse.

_Together? _

Yes... Together... You will have powers you can't even imagine... Together you could rule... Together you can achieve remarkable things... Your names will be feared, whispered, worshipped... Together... The possibilities will be infinite...

Their thoughts were rambling. It would be so easy. So dam easy. To create a world where everything was perfect.

To be treated like Gods.

Honored.

Worshipped

Everyone would listen to them.

Why did that sound so wrong?

Angie felt like there was a cloud in her head. She couldn't think right.

It would all be so perfect. And yet...

She remembered how the dwarfs had treated her. How hard she worked to earn their trust, and friendship. How proud she was of that. How she liked them, one by one.

The friendship would mean nothing when she could just demand them to like her. It would be hollow, unreal.

Dwalin.

Big, sweet Dwalin, who was proud and had his own, will. Angie would never take that freedom from him.

No.

She wouldn't.

She wouldn't do it!

_Gandalf, stop! Give the Ring to Bilbo. _

Put it on, your will is much stronger than the woman's. You are wise Olleran; your task will be easier, less wearisome if you just put on the ring.

_Mithrandir, don't listen to it! Remember what you told me!_

Don't listen to her; she is but a foolish woman who knows nothing of this world's sorrow.

The voice in their heads turned mocking.

She said she read everything in a book, it does not mean she knows the hardships you face every day. She doesn't know your suffering, your pain. She doesn't know anything.

_Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard!_

You are weary are you not Mithrandir? Just put on the ring and your task will be much easier.

Gandalf's eyes were drawn to the pretty ring. He felt a cold anger grow in him towards Angie. What did she know of this world and its tragedies? She had a nice comfortable apartment in New York waiting for her. She may have read their story in a book but that did not matter, she couldn't possibly know the struggles that Middle earth's people faced every day. No, he did not need a foolish woman like her. Let her go back to her comfterble life in America and leave Middle Earth's affairs to much wiser heads. All he had to do was put on the ring.

_No! _Angie's cry of anguish was the last thing that screamed through his head when he replaced the Ring of Fire with the One Ring of Power.

Gandalf turned invisible.

Nori let out a small sound of surprise.

Angie couldn't feel the bond anymore.

She knew Gandalf was invisible, but that was hardly a disadvantage for her. Instead, she listened. Trying to let her other senses locate Gandalf.

She reached a hand and grabbed Gandalf by his sleeve.

"Please Gandalf."

The wizard said nothing.

"Resist it, please, I need you." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mithrandir." Angie was drowning in her terror.

It suddenly felt hard to breathe. It felt like part of her had been ripped away. All she could do was ask for him to take off the ring over and over again in between her sobs.

Nori could only watch as she clutched at what looked like thin air like a lifeline. He looked at Biffer's grim face next to him.

The dwarf shook his head as if reading Nori's thoughts.

"How can you expect me to just sit here and let this go on?" Nori hissed at him. Biffer's words were sharp with his own anger.

He kept shaking his head at him, cursing his lack of communication. Nori got the gist and reluctantly agreed.

Gandalf seemed to have won the struggle because he reappeared, the ring in his hand. He went to the hobbit and gave it to him. He then went to where Angie was sitting.

"Oh Valadhiel. I'm so sorry. So very sorry." Angie's hand shook as she took Narya and put it back on his finger. He buried his face in her curls and sobbed with her as he felt the ring's rhythm settle into its familiar pattern. They clung together as the bond was restored.

It was like taking a sip of water after being in the dessert for weeks. Gandalf ran a trembling hand through her brown curls. He couldn't believe that the ring had nearly found a new master.

There was a flash of light from Narya, followed a second later by another. They met in midair and merged into a single ring of blue and brown flame. It grew brighter and brighter as it developed around the bonded pair. They closed their eyes against the blinding light as their breathing quickened.

It lasted only seconds but it felt like minutes as the light slowly dimmed and disappeared. They slowly opened their eyes. They couldn't tell who was who anymore. They were one being split into two bodies. It was impossible to tell whose thoughts were whose; they were racing at lightning speed across their shared minds. It was a thrill knowing that they were truly one and that the bond was complete.

"What the hell was that/" Dwalin asked, coming to stand in front of them.

"That my dear Dwalin was the completion of our bond."

"That is good." The dwarf replied, taking a closer look at them.

"Your eyes have changed colors." He said to them.

"What are you talking about?" They asked.

"Angie, your left eye is blue while your right one is your normal brown. Gandalf's left eye is his normal blue while his right eye is brown." Dwalin smiled at Angie, he thought that it made her look quite pretty.

He turned to hide his blush.

Gandalf and Angie got to their feet. He was going to talk to Thorin about the next stage of their journey while she helped Bombur cook breakfast. They began walking to their separate destinations they were surprised to find that they could feel each other's movements along with their own. They stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. Gandalf helped her to her feet while Thorin glared at his laughing nephews.

They began walking again and fell for a second time. The entire company had stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"You have things to do, do you not!" Thorin bellowed at them. He turned to them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gandalf explained about the bond's completion. Thorin frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You will have to work on that during our stops. We do not need this thing slowing us down." Angie was hurt by these words. She thought that he was going to try and understand the situation. Gandalf's eye brows bristled at the dwarf.

"We cannot control what this bond does Thorin Oakenshield." Angie felt a headache coming on. She would have Bombur make her a cup of the coffee that Elrond's kitchen staff gave her.

"You need to go help Bombur with the meal." Thorin said to her.

"No." Angie said coldly.

"Pardon me?" Thorin asked a dangerous note in his voice.

"You heard me," said Angie.

"I am going on strike."

"What on Mahal's name are you talking about? What is this nonsense?" Angie scowled as she heard these words.

"I will not be doing any chores until you start treating me with the respect that I deserve. I will not be treated like a second class citizen just because of my gender.

You can help with the cooking and do the laundry for a change. I am tired of cleaning your nasty ass clothes at the end of the day. Haven't you dwarves ever heard of hygiene?"

"You will do as I say. I am the leader of this company and a King." Angie threw back her head and laughed.

"Your titles don't mean jack shit to me. Where I come from, people have a say in how their government is run. We elect a president every 8 years. We reelected our first black president last November. I hope that we will have a first female president. It wasn't that long ago when women gained the right to vote in the 1920s."

Thorin snorted at this.

"Politics is no place for a woman; it should be left to the men." Angie glared at Thorin as she began listing all the wars that she could remember that America fought in, her voice rising with each word.

"A fine job you men do at leading. You should tell the congresswomen and female senators what you just said. They would all laugh in your face. Of course, what more can you expect from a patriarchal society. Violence runs in your blood. It is the first thing you think about when a conflict arises. You cannot have a functioning society when half the population doesn't have a say in the running of their country. My friend Melissa is planning on running for city council and I hope that she gets elected.

No thorin, you will soon learn that just because you are a king doesn't mean that I will bend to your will!" With those words, she turned on her heal and stalked away.

Angie was true to her word as Thorin soon realized. She ignored every order that he gave her. She and Gandalf spent the time working on controlling their shared balance. Dwalin suggested that they focus on their own movements.

It wasn't always easy. One or both of them would let their concentration slip and would fall

"May I have a word with you?" Thorin asked on their fourth day from Beorn's. Angie nodded her head. They walked to a private spot and sat down with their bowls of porridge.

"I find myself apologizing to you a lot." Thorin said to her. Angie nodded her head.

"I am sorry for not treating you with the respect that you deserve. I should not have insulted your government." Angie laughed at this.

"You don't need to be sorry about that. I insult the government all the time. You should see my twitter page."

"What is twitter?" Thorin asked.

"I'll tell you later. It is too difficult to explain. I accept your apology and here by end the strike." Thorin smiled at this.

"Come, I shall help you wash the dishes."The company was surprised to see their king kneeling by the stream with a wash cloth in his hand.

They were more surprised to hear his laughter blending with hers as she told a funny story about one of her choir students.

"I have not heard Thorin laugh in a long time." Balin said to his brother who grunted his agreement.

"You are staring at her again brother." Dwalin drew back his gaze with a start.

"I was not," he growled.

"I was looking at the water." The dwarf's blush told Balin a different story.

The company was sad to part with Gandalf. They marched through the forest, Angie concentrating on her movements.

"You are getting better." Dwalin said from beside her. Startled, Angie's concentration slipped and Dwalin had to catch her in his arms as she started to fall.

They stood there, lost in the moment. They were confused by the butterflies in their stomachs, and couldn't understand why it felt so right when they held each other like this.

"Dwalin! Angie!" You are falling behind!" Thorin yelled from the front. Both of them scowled as they caught up with the rest of the company.

They took out their instruments after dinner.

"DO you remember the song that I taught you at Beorn's?" Angie asked as they were getting in tune.

"Yes I do." Angie strummed the first chords to It Aint me Babe by Johnny Cash and June Carter.

Dwalin's` viol joined her ukulele as the company gathered to listen. They held the G chord until Gloin yelled at them to get on with the song. Angie smiled as Dwalin began the song. His grin matched hers as she soon joined in. Their voices blended well together.

The company clapped when the song was over.

"I am going to sing one of my favorite songs for you." Angie said as she strummed the chords.

"This song is called Free Falling by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers."

"I believe that you and Dwalin have the first watch." Thorin said as they put away their instruments.

"Good night Thorin." They said together.

"I liked performing with you tonight." Dwalin whispered as the company snored around them.

Angie smiled.

"So did I."

Dwalin put his arm around her shivering frame. She snuggled into his side as their watch began.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/n: I found this funny translator online. It translates text into Valley girl, Jive, Pig Latin, and Sweetish Chef. I used valley girl for chapter 9 of my story and here is the result. A treat for my followers and people who have favorited this story, thanks.

If you want to see any other translations, send me a review or a PM.

KitCat12

Chapter 9 The company set out thuh next mornin', oh, baby, Angie was ya know, like, ridin' with Balin and munchin' on a carrot Butterber had given that chick a bitchin' bag full of them when they left Bree. "You'd better be careful with those. You do not want to run out." Balin said as she reached for another one. That fox repacked thuh carrots and grabbed a chocolate. Gandalf smiled as thuh taste of chocolate filled his mouth. Angie ate it slowly so they could enjoy it. That fox took another piece and handed it to Balin. "You are supposed to open it before you eat it." Balin grinned as he popped it into his mouth. "Like, ya know, this is quite bitchin'." That dude said after he swallowed. That night, man, she helped Bombur cook thuh stew. Bombur ladled thuh stew into bowls. "Like, ya know, this one is for Dwalin," That dude said to that chick. That fox grabbed a carrot from that chick bag and put it into thuh stew, man, mixin' it until it was hidden. That fox handed it to thuh tattooed dwarf who began eatin'. That dude didn't notice thuh carrot until he reached thuh bottom of thuh bowl. "I'm not eatin' that." Dwalin growled. "Oh fer shure you are." Angie replied in thuh no nonsense tone that she reserved for that chick students when they didn't like a particular song that she was attemptin' to teach them. "You dwarves need to eat more vegetables." "I'm not eatin' thuh bloody carrot." The entire company had stopped their various activities to watch thuh unfoldin' scene. "It is just one carrot." Angie said, man, becomin' exasperated. "It won't kill you to eat it." Fili and Kili were rollin' on thuh ground laughin'. "I do not eat rabbit munchies." Angie could feel Gandalf's amusement through thuh bond. "You are actin' like a five year old so I am goin' to treat you like one. You will not get any dessert until you eat thuh carrot." "I'm not eatin' thuh ruddy carrot! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!" Dwalin yelled. Do you think that reverse psychology will work? Angie asked thuh wizard who chuckled. It might, oh, baby, you'll just have to try it. Angie turned to Dwalin who was like, ya know, about to get up, oh, baby, but that chick next words stopped that dude. "All right, oh, baby, don't eat thuh carrot. I see your not nerd enough to try it." That fox put on a face of disappointment. "Oh well, mostly, I should have known that a big, like, tough, fer shure, warrior like yourself is too chicken to eat a simple carrot. I had more faith in you than that, fer shure, so I guess I'll just have to eat it myself." "I can eat a carrot." Dwalin said his pride quite hurt. "Oh no, oh, baby, I don't think you can. You're too chicken to try it." Dwalin took thuh carrot and stuffed it into his mouth. Angie grinned as she heard his teeth crunchin' thuh vegetable. "Like, there, mostly, that wasn't so mean now was like wow! it?" Angie asked him, man, takin' a chocolate from that chick bag. "As a reward for your hard work, mostly, here is your dessert," That fox opened thuh chocolate and handed it to thuh dwarf who ate it. Angie took their bowls to thuh stream where Bilbo and Balin were washin' dishes. Both of them were laughin'. Dwalin recovered his injured pride thuh next mornin' and he allowed that chick to ride with that dude. Nothin' eventful happened durin' thuh next few days. It was like, ya know, Friday evenin' when thin's began to happen. "Us guys will camp here for thuh night! Oh, wow!" Thorin called, mostly, helpin' Angie from thuh pony. "Fili, like, wow, Kili, like, wow, look after thuh ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, like, Gloin, mostly, get a fire goin'." Angie could tell by his tone that he was in a mean mood. "I think that it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said to thuh dwarf. That fox listened to thuh argument that followed. That fox hated conflict and listenin' to arguments. It reminded that chick of thuh many screamin' matches between that chick parents that she was ya know, like, forced to hear. It wasn't until he stormed from thuh camp that Gandalf felt that chick distress and witnessed thuh memories of thuh many arguments flash threw their minds. Gandalf wanted to turn back and comfort that chick but they both knew that he needed to scout ahead. That fox listened as Fili and Kili told Thorin of thuh missin' horses. "Us guys will have words about this later." The dwarf told them coldly. His voice softened as he turned to Angie. "I want you to stay here while we handle this. I don't want you gettin' hurt. Like, there is a tree in front of you. I'll help you into it." They walked to thuh tree and Thorin gave that chick a leg up. "Quick, like, wow, climb as high as you can and don't make a sound until one of us comes for you." That dude watched as she struggled up thuh tree. His heart nearly stopped when she nearly toppled out of thuh tree, man, but she righted herself and continued to climb as high as she could go. That fox threw down that chick cane. "You can poke whatever it is like, ya know, in thuh eye. It can be like, ya know, my contribution. That fox quickly told that dude how to unfold it." That dude thanked that chick for thuh suggestion and ran to find out thuh fate of his men. All was like, ya know, quiet for a minute then she heard Thorin's voice. "Who has been knockin' my guys about?" Bilbo responded by tellin' that dude of thuh trolls. Like, there was a howl of pain a few seconds later, oh, baby, then another soon after that. Angie assumed that Thorin had used a hot branch on two of thuh trolls. That fox then heard thuh dwarf Kin''s angry yell as a sack was like, ya know, popped over his head. That fox and Thorin were both glad that she was like wow! safe in a tree and not stuffed in a troll sack. I'm right beside your tree. Gandalf told that chick. Angie listened as Gandalf started arguments between thuh trolls. "You're a booby." That fox heard one of thuh trolls exclaim. That fox had to choke back a laugh as an image of a woman's breast with a nerd fondlin' it appeared in their minds. Gandalf pretended not to see thuh sexual image. That dude knew that she used humor to cope with stressful situations such as this one. That dude continued makin' thuh trolls argue until he saw thuh sky begin to lighten. "The dawn will take you all and be stone to you." Angie quickly climbed down thuh tree after thuh trolls were turned to stone. That fox and Gandalf hugged, like, lettin' their relieved feelin's pass between them. Angie sat between Oin and Balin as some of thuh group went explorin' thuh troll's cave. "That troll sack was like, ya know, offal." Oin said to that chick as he gave that chick a hug. Angie listened as Gandalf gave Bilbo his sword. "I have never used a sword in my life." The hobbit said to that dude. "I hope you never have to." Gandalf said, like, wow, lookin' at that dude. "Man, if you do, like, wow, remember this, oh, baby, it takes more courage to spare a life than to take one." "Like, there is someone comin' " Thorin yelled. The dwarves drew their weapons. Angie heard a rush of sound as somethin' sped towards them. "Thieves, oh, baby, fire, like, wow, murder," Yelled a man, fer shure, jumpin' off his mode of transportation. "Radagast." Gandalf said with a laugh. "Radagast thuh Brown. What are you doin' here?" "I was like wow! lookin' for you Gandalf." The Brown wizard replied. "Somethin' has gone terribly wrong." Radagast watched thuh woman as she headed toward his sled and rabbits. That dude smiled as she brought out a carrot and held it out. The rabbit in front moved forward and sniffed. Her. That fox held out thuh carrot for his inspection. The rabbit approved and began to eat it. "Oh my god, mostly, you're so cute." The woman squealed. After thuh carrot was eaten, like, wow, she slowly put that chick hand on his fur. When he did not jump away in fright, mostly, she began pettin' that dude. The rabbit began to purr happily. That fox headed back to thuh two wizards with thuh rabbit hoppin' beside that chick. That fox nearly ran into Radagast who put a steadyin' hand on that chick shoulder. "You should watch where you are walkin'." That dude said to that chick. "Well I would if I could." Angie snapped. Dawnin' comprehension came across thuh wizard's face. "You cannot see can you?" he asked that chick. "No I can't. I've been blind since birth." "What is your name?" Radagast asked. "My name is ya know, like, Angie." Gandalf and Radagast continued their discussion about thuh Necromancer. Radagast handed thuh Grey Wizard a long blade. That dude took it gin'erly and put it into his cloak pocket. "A Necromancer, like, wow, are you sure?" Gandalf asked Radagast. "That is like, ya know, not from thuh world of thuh livin'." The wizard said in a whisper. "Like, ya know, this is like wow! indeed grave news. I will guard this until thuh next White Council party." Radagast nodded his agreement and turned to Angie. You'd better take care of that rabbit you hear?" "I thought that this is your rabbit. "That dude is his own rabbit. What will you call him?" Angie smiled at thuh wizard. "I will call that dude Man Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff." Radagast looked at thuh rabbet and began to laugh. "That will be ya know, like, a bitchin' name for him" Radagast said after his laughter died down. The rabbit nodded his head. Radagast stroked his fur, oh, baby, he was ya know, like, sad to say bitchin'bye to a friend. "I'd better be off. I need to go back to my animal family." Gandalf and Angie said their bitchin'byes and thuh Brown wizard left as quickly as he arrived. Angie and Gandalf were relieved to find that Bilbo and thuh dwarves had saved some breakfast for them. They ate their porridge, mostly, remainin' tight lipped on thuh subject of thuh conversation that they had with Radagast. The loud babble of voices was like wow! givin' them headaches. They were still gettin' used to their shared hearin'. Their bitchin'est problem was when they were havin' separate conversations with guys. It was like, ya know, quite frustratin' havin' to talk to two guys at thuh same time and focus on their own conversation. "Why don't you idiots mind your own business and blow us alone." Angie yelled havin' had enough. Everyone took thuh message and left them to their breakfast. The company lay out their bedrolls and slept for a few hours. Man Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff remained awake, fer shure, keepin' a watchful eye over thuh woman and thuh wizard.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Angie and Thorin were the first ones up the next morning. Neither of them had slept very well the night before.

He helped her prepare the small breakfast. She was happy that he was acting friendly towards her. It made a pleasant change from his earlier behavior.

The rest of the company woke and they began their day's march.

Angie was glad for the bond with Gandalf; the forest was stifling and scary. She dared not talk to the dwarves, they would snap at her if she started a conversation.

She tried singing a song but Thorin told her to be quiet so she had conversations with Gandalf to interrupt the grim silence of the dwarves.

The silence finally got to her, so she took out her I phone and put on a Bob Marley song. He always cheered her up. She didn't have to worry about the phone going dead because Gandalf charged it with a spell.

"It will not die anymore." He told her before he left.

Gandalf smiled as Angie danced up the path when Jammin came on. He quite enjoyed the music. It was quite different than Middle Earth's music. It had a happy sound to it. After that, she switched to The Beatles playlist.

"What song are you listening to?" Fili asked her. He and Kili were the only ones who would talk to her. She was currently walking between them.

"It is a song from a band in my world called the Beatles. It is called Revolution." The brothers were interested in hearing it. She repeated the song and the three of them began dancing up the path. On the second replay, they began singing along.

Kili and Angie adding harmony to Fili and John on the chorus.

After that, she switched to Give Peace a Chance by John Lennon.

"Fili, Kili, Angie, be silent!" Thorin yelled from the front, he was quite tired of hearing them sing the chorus to that song.

With a sigh, Angie put away her I phone, the mood was quite ruined.

_((_

_Angie awoke around five a.m in pain. She dismist it, thinking it was just a stomach ake and fell back asleep._

_Thorin woke her an hour later and gave her a honey cake. She didn't feel very hungry but ate it anyway. It would be a long march._

_She began to feel nauseous as the company sat out._

"_You don't look so good." Oin said to her._

"_I don't feel very well." She said and through up her breakfast on Thorin who was walking in front of her._

_He gave an icy glare to his laughing nephews._

"_No matter, it will wash out." He said to the embarrassed woman._

"_Could you tell me what your symptoms are?" Oin asked._

"_There is a constant pain in my side." Oin grew alarmed at this._

"_You have appendicitis." The dwarf said to her._

"_We need to go to the elves." Thorin rounded on Oin at these words._

"_We are not going near that place." Oin gave him a very cold look._

"_You may be the leader of this company, but I am your healer. She needs emediout surgery that I cannot give. She could die if she does not." Thorin gave a sigh._

"_Very well, but it will take days to get to the palace. Let us hope that she will hold out until then."_

"_She will need as much water as we can give her." Oin said as she let out a groan of pain._

"_I need to lay down." Angie said around noon._

"_I'm dizzy and it hurts."_

"_I'll see what I can do." Oin said as she leaned against him._

"_You should have said something earlier. Walking will only make it worse."They tried giving her what water they could spare, but she couldn't keep it down._

I am writing a letter to Beorn. Radagast will send it with one of his birds.

Angie relayed the news to Thorin.

"That is good." Thorin said to her.

"Good!" Ori yelled, feeling quite panicked.

"What good will that do?" Thorin sent him a glare.

"Have you forgotten that he is a skin changer?" Ori gave him a sheepish look.

"He will be able to get her there much faster than we can. We will follow them as fast as we are able." Oin put a hand on her forehead.

"She is burning up!" We need to stop so she can sleep."

"We will keep going for a few more minutes."

Thorin said as he took her in his arms. The woman could barely walk.

Dwalin took her pack and swung it on his shoulders.

"Try and rest. We will be stopping very soon." Thorin whispered to her. He didn't like how pale she was becoming.

"Sorry I'm such a burden." Angie said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A burden you are not." Thorin replied.

"You make me and my men happy. We have not been happy for a long time. Think not on it any longer."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the spot they would be staying at.

Thorin put his cloak on the ground as a makeshift bed and put her down and she promptly fell asleep.

The dwarf king and Dwalin, stayed awake many hours after the company fell asleep.

Thorin was on watch while Dwalin mopped her fevered brow with a cloth.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gandalf sighed as he and Radagast watched the bird grow smaller and smaller as it flew to its destination.

"She is asleep at last." He said as he passed his hand over his tired eyes.

"You seem weary my friend," Radagast said, gazing at him.

"I am weary." Gandalf returned with a sigh.

"I fear for her out there in the wild, ill as she is. She is in great pain. I know this because I can feel it." Tears came to his eyes as Angie awoke with a yell of pain.

"I need to call 9-11!" She yelled in panic.

"I need an ambulance. I need to go to the hospital."

"I'm sorry lass," Balin said to her.

"We would take you to one if we had any."

"Oh god it hurts."

"I know it hurts lass. Just hang on. How about I read to you? Do you have any books in that bag of yours?" Angie nodded in the affirmative.

Balin rummaged through the bag.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." He read from the only book he found.

"Would you like that?" Angie's tight smile answered him.

"Very well then." Balin said as he opened the book to the first page.

"Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived."

Balin knew by the first sentence that he would have an intense dislike for The Dursley family.

He grew more and more appalled as he read on.

The rest of the camp had awoken to Angie's yell and were also listening to the story.

Ori was near tears when Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep.

"May I read the next chapter?" Thorin asked Angie.

"Go ahead.

" Balin handed his king the book.

There was a muffled cry of outrage from the company when Thorin read where Harry slept.

The usually well/mannered Bilbo was muttering curses and what he would do to those Dursleys under his breath.

"The boy cannot even count." Thorin said as Dudley was wining about the apparent lack of birthday gifts. Bilbo took the book and read the next Chapter.

He thought that the book was quite interesting.

What a brat." Thorin grumbled as the book described Dudley's various activities. Dwalin read the fourth chapter. Angie was impressed by the dwarf's acting skills.

"If I may ask, why do you have a regular copy of the book instead of one that is written in Braille?"Thorin asked, handing the book to her.

"I bought it for a coe worker of mine. She has not read Harry Potter yet." The dwarf nodded at this.

"I hope that the letter gets to Beorn quickly."

"So do I." Angie replied with a grim us of pain.

"I sure do miss having a hospital nearby."

"If we weren't in this accursed forest, we would make you some broth." Thorin put a hand to her forehead.

"You are burning with fever, Fili, dampen a cloth with water and give it to me." Fili handed his uncle a wet cloth. He put it on Angie's head and smoothed back her curls.

"I Think that we need to keep moving," said Balin.

"No." Thorin and Angie said together.

"Gandalf just informed me that Radagast has sent his rabbits to fetch me. They will take me to Mirkwood. Gandalf left us two days ago and has met up with Radagast. The rabbits will be faster than Beorn... My condition will probably worsen before he gets the chance to find us."

"Why in Duren's name did he not do that in the first place?" Thorin snapped.

"He did what he thought was best at the time." Angie said to him through clenched teeth. The pain was getting worse.

It was the next day, going on evening when they heard the sound of the sled approaching.

Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff nuzzled his mistress.

Dwalin carefully picked her up and put her on the sled.

"Go now. We shall follow as quick as we are able. Farewell Lady Valadhiel." Angie was shocked that Thorin had used her Elvin name.

The rabbits bounded off. Thorin watched as she disappeared and then turned to his men.

"Get some rest, we leave at first light. Balin, Dwalin, you have first watch."

"Now remember, we must make this as smooth and gentle for my mistress as we can." Sir Fluffy Mcfluff Fluff said to the rest of his team.

"Worry not, we shall." A brown rabbet said, standing behind him.

"Ohh!" Angie moaned. Sir Fluffy McFluff Fluff gave her a concerned look.

Dwalin waited until the company fell asleep before letting his emotions out. Balin put his arm around his younger brother.

"Don't worry lad, those elves have been practicing medicine for centuries. No matter what we think of them, we must trust that they will do their very best to care for her." Tears were streaming down Dwalin's face.

"I am afraid for her. She looks so ill and there is nobody with her. What if something goes wrong?"

"Now, none of that." Balin said, giving his brother a stern look.

"She is not alone. Gandalf is with her. We must be strong for her and keep faith that she will make it through this." He pulled out a piece of paper.

"It might make you feel better if you write her a letter."

Dwalin smiled at him and began to write.

_I'm glad that you tied a rope on so I won't fall._

_It was Radagast's idea to tie the rope. Gandalf answered as he stirred the soup for his and the brown wizard's dinner._

_The rabbits carefully avoided any bumpy places as they hopped along. Angie rapped the blanket around her as the wind whistled through her hair. She sucked on a moist cloth that Thorin had given her._

"_I shall be glad when she reaches King Thranduel's halls." Gandalf said as he ladled the soup into two bowls._

"_So shall I." Radagast replied, excepting his bowl from the gray wizard._

"_We shall meet the others on the morrow to discuss how we are to deal with our necromancer problem." Gandalf said, swallowing his mouthful of soup._

I would give anything to have a big pot of shrimp gumbo right now.

_I do not think that Middle Earth has the proper seasoning for that dish. They arrived near Thranduil's halls the next perched in her tree where she kept guard. The Valar had blessed them with a beautiful starry sky that night; she could see Aerindal shining above her._

_She glared at the spider web across from her._

"_I shall be glad when you foul beasts leave our home," she muttered._

_Her sharp ears picked up a sound coming towards her._

"_Daro!" she yelled, stringing an arrow to her bow._

_The sled hurtled closer and skidded to a stop in front of her tree. She saw a sled made from sticks and twigs, pulled by a team of rabbits. Upon it lying down, was an ill looking woman._

_She wondered what heartless person would leave a sick woman to fend for herself._

_She leapt gracefully from the tree and knelt by the sled._

"_Please help me, I need immediate medical treatment." The woman said in a weak voice._

"_My name is Valadhiel. I am a friend of Mithrandir. I was traveling with a band of dwarves; they are going to visit their kin over the misty mountains. They are following me here." Tauriel looked at her. There would be questions that needed to be answered but those could wait._

"_Come my Lady, I shall take you to the healers." She began to walk off but the woman called after her._

"_You will have to lead me, I am blind."_

"_Very well my Lady, I shall carry you." She gently picked her up._

"_It is appendicitis." Angie said to the elf. Tauriel looked startled at this._

"_How long have you been ill?"_

"_I have been ill for nearly a week now."_

"_It is a miracle that you are still living."_

I think that it is our connection. Angie agreed with this.

"Yes it is a miracle. I do not have your name."

"I beg your pardon, my name is Tauriel, I am the head guard of king Thranduil. We are about to enter the infirmary. I am going to lay you on a bed; a healer will be with you shortly." She set her down and passed a hand through her hair.

"May the valar grace you with good health." Tauriel whispered. She then left to fetch the head healer.

The healer came in the room and stopped by Angie's bedside.

"Hail Lady Valadhiel, my sister has just informed me of your illness. If I may, I would like to have a look at you." Angie nodded her head. The elf put a hand on her forehead.

"You have a high fever my Lady. I am going to press on your abdomen, tell me if you feel any pain." Angie yelled out as his hand came in contact with her skin.

"Oh yes, it is appendicitis, I am afraid that we will need to remove it. Rest while I gather my staff." Angie began to panic as the door closed behind the healer.

_Worry not, the healer will give you some medicine that will put you in a deep sleep. Angie sighed in relief at this and fell into a quick sleep._

_She woke to the door opening._

"_My lady, I need you to drink this for me. It shall put you in a deep sleep." The head healer said gently. Angie grimaced at the bitter taste but did what she was told._

_Her eye lids began to close and she felt unconsciousness beckon her._

_There was a gasp from the doorway._

"_Oh my god, it is Angie." The healer went quickly to the door._

"_Lady Melissa, you must leave for the moment, you may see your friend when she awakes." Melissa nodded and closed the door behind her. "Is that Lady Angie that you keep talking about?" Tauriel asked as they walked down the corridor. Melissa nodded, tears streaming down her face._

"_I didn't think that I would ever see her again."_

"_Worry not, my brother is a great healer. Your friend is in good hands. Come, let us have the morning meal."_

_Angie awoke a few hours later. Gandalf's presents slowly came into focus._

I am glad that you are awake Angie. I was quite worried.

I am glad to be awake also. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened.

"I am glad to see you awake." The head healer said as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"We got the appendix out just in time. Can you sip some broth for me?" Angie nodded her head and the healer helped her sit up.

"Carefully now, we don't want you throwing up. We need to get your appetite and strength back." Angie slowly sipped the broth. She managed to drink a few mouthfuls and handed the cup back to the healer.

I have some medicine for you to help with the pain. Do you need any?"

"Yes I do." Angie said. She drank the foul tasting medicine.

"It shall help you sleep also. I shall check on you in a couple of hours. As soon as you are well, King Thranduil would like to have a word with you. He sends his best wishes for your health." Angie nodded her head in thanks and fell asleep. The healer closed the door and noticed Lady Melissa standing against the wall.

"She is asleep, but you may sit with her for a bit if you would like." Melissa bowed her head in thanks and entered the room. She sat in the chair by the bed and took her friend's hand. She thought of her sweet mother lying in a hospital and remembered the quick glimpse of Angie's pale face as it disappeared through the door.

Her thoughts turned back to her sick mother. She was afraid that she would never see her again, stuck in a fictional world. But what scared her most, was that if she did see her again, it would be in a graveyard. She began to weep at the thought of it.

Wiping away her tears, she got up and left. She wanted to talk to Legolas. She would see Angie later.

It took a week for Angie to regain her strength. As soon as the healer deemed her well, he escorted her to King Thranduil's throne room.

Thranduil rose to his feet when they entered.

"You may leave us."

"As you wish, you're Majesty." The healer said with a low bow.

Angie was nervous as she was left alone with the elven King. She remembered from the book that the wood elves were more wary of strangers entering their realm.

Worry not; tell him that you are a friend of mine. Thranduil may be wary, but he has good reason to be. Wary he may be, but he is good to his guests. Angie gave a mental snort at this.

I do not call interrogating a band of weary and hungry dwarves and throwing them in jail good hospitality. Angie snapped at him.

_Speak not unkindly of your host. Gandalf said sternly._

His healers have taken good care of you.

I'm not a fucking child! Stop treating me like one! Angie yelled at him.

_I will not be spoken like that by you. Gandalf's voice was cold as steel as his anger matched her's._

_I am trying to advi_se you. I know you are not a child. I am the one who has to indur your sexual thoughts at night. I will not help you anymore if you treat me like that again. Now, I suggest you listen to what Thranduil has to say.

_Is that all I am to you? Somebody you have to endure? Well fine then, if that is how you want it. Those words were the last thing the wizard heard before she blocked him out._

"_My lady, you do not look well, you should go back to bed. We can have this discussion later." The Elvin king summoned the healer who took her back to her room._

_She got under the covers, regretting her part of the fight._

_Gandalf sighed as he felt the block on the bond._

_What is troubling you Mithrandir?" Galadriel asked him. He quickly told her about the argument._

"_You have not been around female company in a long time have you?" Galadriel asked him. Gandalf nodded his head in the negative._

"_She cannot help the thoughts that come to her. She is a young woman with desires. I know how she feels; I went through the same thing when I fell in love with Celeborn. Have you ever been in love Mithrandir?" Gandalf again shook his head._

"_Nay, my lady." He said with a sigh._

"_Then do not pass judgment until you have experienced it for yourself. It was terribly wrong of you to make her feel like you did not care for her. You should also remember that this is still new for her. She has not been in our world for long. We were just fiction to her before she came._

_You should reassure her instead of scolding her for her wariness. You both have short tempers, please remember this the next time you have a disagreement."_

"_She has blocked me from the bond." The wizard said sadly._

"_She will come back to you in time. Just be patient."_

"_I meant not to tell her that I would not help her anymore. I hope that I will be able to reassure her of the falseness in that statement."_

_You will Mithrandir, just be yourself. She told me once while you were sleeping, that your advice to others was one of the things that made her like you as a character when she read the book." With these words, the elf gave him a smile and walked away. He heard her voice in his head._

Please do not be angry with her if she keeps the block on your connection for awhile. She needs to deal with her emotions and insecurities before she does. Gandalf nodded his head, wishing it was Angie's voice in his head.

He resolved that he would be more patient with Angie from now on.

Weeks passed and Angie kept the block on the bond. Gandalf concentrated on the council meetings. It was an exhausting affair. They finally agreed to go to Sauron's stronghold the next morning. He kept repeating Galadriel's words in his head to be patient and wait for Angie's return.

It was quite lonely without her. It amazed him that one argument could ruin things so quickly.

"If I had just left things alone." The wizard muttered to himself. He went to bed early that night; it would be an early start the next morning.

Thranduil summoned Angie to the throne room on Thorin's arrival.

"I have a friend of yours here." The elf told her.

"He will not answer my questions." Angie's voice grew cold with anger as she put a hand on Thorin's shoulder. It pained her to feel the ropes that tied his hands together.

"So you have summoned me in hopes that I would spill my friend's secrets." They were both shaking with rage, their tempers at the boiling point. "That is correct my lady." Thranduil said to her.

"I have nothing to tell you. Untie him and give him some food and water. He needs it."

"You are in no position to give orders in my own throne room woman." Thranduil spat, his eyes cold with anger.

"Tie her up with her friend and take them to the dungeons until they are ready to give us answers." Angie felt her hand yanked into Thorin's large rough one and the ropes binding them together."

"{How could you! Your healers took care of me and this is how you repay me?" She could hear Thorin growling curses in kuzdale beside her. Thranduil ignored them. Thorin's eyes were a blaze with fury as they were forced down corridor after corridor. The elf had no right to throw him and an innocent woman in jail. The dwarf king took a look at Angie. He was glad to see her in good health. They were shoved into a cell, the slamming of the door the last thing they heard.

They lay together on the straw mattress. Thorin took a good look at her.

"You look troubled, is something wrong?"

"Yes, No," Angie sighted, "Maybe?"

Thorin smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just... I had a fight with Gandalf."

"I see."

"He is just so..." Angie made a desperate sound, "It's not that I chose for this bond you know? Sometimes I have the feeling that he wishes this never happened to him... Like this is my fault we're stuck like this!"

"I'm certain Gandalf doesn't see it that way, and neither do you."

Angie bowed her head, "No, it's the best thing that has happened in my life."

"Maybe you could just apologise? Whatever the fight was about, I'm sure you can fix it."

"I don't think it would help."

"You can always try, remember: pride isn't worth your friendship." Angie nodded at this and unblocked the bond.

Gandalf was relieved when he felt the block being removed from the bond. His relief quickly turned to anger when he saw Angie's current situation and the memories leading up to it.

_Whatever you do, do not tell the elves anything. We are going to deal with the you/know/what. I shall be there as quick as I am able. Angie was about to apologize to him when he stopped her._

Now is not the time. We will talk when I get there. Angie nodded and she and Thorin fell asleep.


End file.
